Un amor inesperado
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Darien tiene una vida tranquila aunque sentia que le faltaba algo, una oferta y el destino le demostraran que esta a punto de encontrar un amor inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia esta basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

**

* * *

**

-ahhh – gritaba una chica pelirroja llena de éxtasis – así papi así… dame más, más duro

-así mami que rico… muévete más nena… móntame – gritaba un chico de cabello negro largo, atado en una coleta, entre jadeos de placer

Ambos estaban entregados a la pasión desmedida, en el sillón de la sala, ella sobre de él, la pasión les arranco un grito de éxtasis cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, y quedaron jadeantes y saciados controlado la respiración

-eso estuvo delicioso muñeca – dijo el chico estirándose un poco y bajando a la chica de sus piernas – pero debes irte – la chica no le quedo otra más que buscar sus ropas entre los sillones y el piso de la sala, sé estaba acabando de vestir cuando alguien toco a la puerta – un momento – grito el hombre hacia la puerta – apúrate para que te vayas – le exigió a la chica y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿señor Seyia Kuo? – preguntó un hombre en la puerta, era alto, delgado pero con músculos marcados, su cabello negro azabache, los ojos de un azul profundo como la noche

-soy yo – respondió aun con la camisa fuera del pantalón - ¿Qué se le ofrece? – demando con algo de prepotencia mientras se acababa de abrochar el cinturón del pantalón y se metía la camisa

-el Gran Sabio me mando para recordarle que tiene una deuda pendiente – el rostro del hombre de la coleta palideció - ¿podemos hablar? – pidió el visitante mirando al interior del departamento

-¿eh? Ah, sí, sí, pase – le indico Seyia dándole espacio al visitante para entrar – por ahora no cuento con el dinero para pagarle al Gran Sabio – cerró la puerta y se dirigió al bar de la sala y se sirvió una copa - ¿gusta algo de tomar?

-no gracias – respondió el visitante cuadrándose como un militar en mitad de la estancia – no bebo en horas de trabajo – bromeo con mucha seriedad

-entiendo – sonrió Seyia con desdén

-ya me voy cariño – hablo la chica saliendo del baño, y quien por un momento había pasado desapercibida - ¿me llamas pronto? – se acerco al hombre de la coleta para besarlo, pero este se separo sosteniéndole los hombros para que no se le acercara

-sí sí – respondió con fastidio – yo te llamo Karolin

-Kaolinet muñeco, me llamo Kaolinet – aclaro la chica

-como sea – hablo con urgencia – adiós – la despidió con un movimiento de mano, la chica le guiño un ojo al hombre que acababa de llegar y salió del departamento - ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama usted?

-no le dije – aclaro con una sonrisa irónica – "siempre es los mismo con estos tipos" – pensó con aburrimiento – me llamo Darien Chiba – se presento – y soy el mensajero del Gran Sabio – se acerco al bar con paso firme y decidido – y sabe bien qué significa eso ¿cierto?

Seyia se estremeció entendiendo el significado del mensajero, Seyia es un jugador empedernido, cartas, caballos, peleas, todo lo que implique una apuesta él la toma, sin embargo su suerte tiende a ir hacia la mala, lo poco que ganaba normalmente lo perdía, el Gran Sabio es el dueño de un casino clandestino, y le otorgo un crédito para poder apostar, desafortunadamente la deuda de Seyia asciende a medio millón que debe desde hace algunos meses

-aun no he podido… - carraspeo para controlar los nervios – aun no consigo el dinero, ya sabe, la crisis – trato de bromear pero más parecía una suplica

-si la crisis nos ha pegado fuerte este año – concedió – pero la deuda está desde hace seis meses, mismos en los cuales pudo haber ido abonando algo

-bueno, debe comprender que tengo gastos

-señor Kuo, el Gran Sabio es un hombre de negocios, no es un criminal, ni nada por el estilo, pero como hombre de negocios debe hacer lo necesario para mantenerse

-y mandando a sus matones es como logra mantener el negocio – ironizo algo irritado

-en realidad solo lo hace con personas como usted – lo tomo de la camisa y lo zarandeo un poco – el Gran Sabio tiene contactos, ¿me entiende? – Lo soltó – sabe que ha ido al Némesis, es decir la competencia a apostar, y como siempre la suerte no le favorece

-tengo derecho a ir a donde me plazca – dijo airado arreglándose la camisa

-pero debe tener en cuenta la deuda – le aclaro con tono de burla – cree que apostando conseguirá el dinero para pagarle al Gran Sabio ¿cierto?

-podría ser – dijo algo nervioso

-veamos – saco una pequeña libreta leyó algo que tenia apuntado – según tengo entendido hace un par de meses gano cien mil dólares – sonrió mas socarronamente – y en lugar de ir al día siguiente a pagarlos prefirió ir a jugarlos en unas carrera de caballos – dejo la libreta en el bar de la sala – dígame ¿Cuánto gano ese día?

-nada – respondió algo furioso

-exacto, al contrario, lo perdió ¿no es cierto? – el aludido solo bufo mientras el mensajero sonreía abiertamente en una clara burla – en vez de 500 mil dólares ahora debería 400 mil, ¿va entendiendo mi punto? – se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y apareció una chica no muy alta de hermosa figura, una rubia cabellera larga adornaba su cabeza, sus ojos azules eran expresivos, alegres, limpios, su boca era tan apetecible que tentaría a un santo, y la sonrisa que dedicaba era muy cálida – "es como un ángel, como una visión divina" – pensó Darien mientras recorría de pies a cabeza a la mujer que acababa de entrar

-ya llegue amor – se acerco a Seyia y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-hola amor – respondió su marido algo aburrido

-"es su esposa, que envidia, un ángel casado con un cretino como este, que aparte le es infiel en su propia casa, basura" – pensó Darien algo decepcionado

-buenas tardes – se dirigió la rubia al visitante – soy Serena Kuo – se presento al extraño extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo

-mucho gusto señora, soy Darien Chiba – le tomó la mano para responder el saludo, y en ese momento una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos

-Seyia que mal educado, porque no le has ofrecido nada a tu invitado

-ya me voy señora – respondió Darien – solo le hice una visita de cortesía a su marido – le dedico a Seyia una mirada de reproche – nos veremos pronto señor Kuo – inclino la cabeza – un placer señora – y salió del departamento

-¿Qué te pasa amor? – le pregunto Serena a su marido acariciándole la mejilla

-asuntos de la oficina – dijo alejándose de la caricia de su esposa y caminando a la recamara – voy a dormirme un rato, avísame cuando este la comida – dijo molesto dando un azotón a la puerta

Serena se quedo mirando por donde había desaparecido su marido, llevaban cinco años de casados, en general era bueno, pero solo en principio había sido romántico, detallista, apasionado, después de medio año de casados habían cambiado las cosas, era frio y seco, cuando hacían el amor la cosa era aburrida, monótona y aunque ella era recatada y tranquila algo dentro de ella le pedía mas fuego, algo que la hiciera vibrar

XOXOXO

Por otro lado Darien se quedo maravillado de la esposa de su nueva asignación, aunque en su vida las mujeres nunca le habían faltado siempre había sentido que ninguna de ellas lo llenaba, sabia de lujuria y pasión pero quería también sentir amor, algo mas allá del cuerpo, algo como compartir el alma, estaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento pensando en la señora Kuo, cuando su celular lo saco de sus ensoñaciones

-Chiba – respondió

-hola Darien ¿Cómo estás? – hablo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

-hola Rei – hablo con algo de cansancio - ¿a qué debo la llamada?

-Darien, ¿no tengo derecho a llamar a mi hermanito? – pregunto haciendo un puchero que le arranco una sonrisa a Darien – ves, al menos ya sonreíste – bromeo

-cierto enana ¿Qué cuentas? Es que es raro que llames

-no Darien, yo solo llamo cuando es necesario

-si tu lo dices – se burlo

-¿Por qué estabas triste? ¿Es por una chica?

Odiaba como su hermana lo conocía tan bien, cualquiera diría que ella era vidente o algo parecido – no Rei, no estoy triste ni es por una chica

-mentiroso – le soltó su hermana – sé que es por una mujer – suspiro melodramática – Darien, escucha mi consejo, vale la pena correr el riesgo por esa chica

-que cosas dices enana – se burlo Darien, pero por dentro algo en su interior se encendió, como una pequeña luz de esperanza – "en verdad ¿valdrá la pena?"

-solo digo lo que pienso y ya sabes que nunca me equivoco – rio ampliamente – mama quiere verte el domingo en casa Darien, te dejo, tengo que prepararle la cena a Nick… besitos – y sin más colgó

-enana loca – sonrió Darien pensando en su hermana, de estatura pequeña de cabello negro largo y ojos violetas, casada con su mejor amigo Nick un chico alto de melena castaña y ojos sinceros, polos opuestos, el calmado y tranquilo, conciliador y equilibrado, y su hermana pura dinamita, un pequeño trompo chillador adicta a las compras, un volcán, tal para cual, a veces los envidiaba

XOXOXO

Días después y también después de darle vueltas a la sugerencia de su hermana Darien regreso al departamento de los Kuo

-usted de nuevo – respondió Seyia al abrir la puerta

-sí, soy yo de nuevo – entró sin ser invitado – he venido a ver qué mensaje quiere que le dé a mi jefe, ¿o ya tiene algo para abonar a la deuda?

-señor Chiba, debe entender que aun no he podido conseguir dinero – dijo angustiado – podría pedirle al Gran Sabio una prorroga

Darien lo medito un poco – creo que podría abogar por usted – sonrió malicioso – a cambio de un favor

-¿un favor? – Lo miro extrañado - "espero que no sea gay" – trago en seco

-quiero una noche con su esposa – hablo serio y decidido

-¿está loco? – exclamo sorprendido y ofendido

-claro que es un poco extraña la petición, pero no lo tome a mal, solo quiero cenar con su esposa – le explico rápidamente – solo una cena conmigo y yo hablare con el Gran Sabio para que le perdone parte de la deuda ¿le parece?

Seyia lo medito un poco, librarse de la deuda sería adecuado, así no tendría de que preocuparse – debe entender – comenzó – que debo hablar con mi esposa… no puedo obligarla a…

-claro – se apresuro a aclarar – ella tiene que aceptar la cena libremente

-bien, entonces tiene que dejarme hablar con ella y plantearle la situación

-si claro – le extendió una tarjeta – ese es mi número, espero su llamada mañana o de lo contrario en un par de días me veré en la necesidad de venir a cobrar la deuda – amenazo deliberadamente

-no se preocupe – respondió nervioso – lo llamaré, "a ver como convenzo a Serena"

-bien, me retiro – salió del departamento

Mientras en el departamento Seyia se quedo pensando una y otra vez como podría convencer a su esposa de que aceptara salir con el matón ese que lo estaba presionando

-¿Qué pasa amor? – tan metido estaba en sus maquinaciones que no noto cuando su esposa llego y se sentó a su lado

-Serena – suspiro – amor – la tomó de las manos – me metí en problemas bombón, le debo dinero a un hombre y quiere que le pague

-al hombre que vino el otro día

-él solo es el mensajero – aclaró – pero me ha prometido ayudarme a cambio de algo… - dejo el tema al aire

-¿a cambio de qué? – preguntó ansiosa

-a cambio de que cenes con él

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto molesta

-solo una cena, nada más – se apresuro a aclarar – no tienes porque acostarte con él

-claro que no me acostaré con él – se levanto del sofá – ni iré a cenar con ese idiota

-bombón por favor – le rogo su marido – tienes que ayudarme, podrían matarme si no les pago

-Seyia – se asusto – no amor, no puedo permitir eso

-entonces me ayudaras

Serena suspiro resignada, no podía dejar a su marido en ese problema, y si solo se trata de una cena que mal podría hacer, no es como si le fuera infiel o algo así, además al recordarlo no pudo negar que se veía un hombre decente, así que no se preocuparía por que se quisiera propasar

-si amor, te ayudare

-bien, le hablaré al mensajero para saber cuando y donde será la cena

* * *

**Hola amigas, aquí de nuevo con una historia que espero les agrade, no crean que olvido mis pendientes sé que tengo que terminar varios fics, y no se preocupen lo haré, los terminare todos y bueno también tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para otros fics**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga SalyLuna – gatita, aquí esta mi parte del trato, espero leer de ti pronto, y sabes que te quiero**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra, solo basada porque si, he metido mi cuchara para hacerla muy mía.**

**

* * *

**

Todo quedo acordado para la cena, Darien indico el día y la hora, es decir, al día siguiente a las 9 de la noche, pasaría por ella a su casa, la esperaría abajo del edificio, la llevaría a cenar y después la regresaría a su casa

Serena estuvo nerviosa todo el día pero no estaba segura si por tener que ayudar a su marido o por cenar con un extraño, porque el mensajero le resulto bastante atractivo, con una mirada profunda, después de comer Seyia se fue a tomar una copa y porque probablemente no quería verla irse, así que ella tuvo la tarde para elegir un atuendo, no quería verse llamativa o provocativa pero la idea de jeans y playera no le agradaba, como aun no elegía que usar, decidió prepararle algo de cenar a su esposo para después darse un baño con el cual se despejo lo suficiente para elegir que llevar, se coloco la ropa interior adecuada y se enfundo en un vestido hasta la rodilla sin mangas y tirantes anchos, en color vino, una gargantilla de plata sencilla y unas sandalias de tacón bajo del mismo color, se coloco un maquillaje discreto y muy natural, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta algo desordenada, a la hora de la cita se asomó a la ventana para ver si ya había llegado su "cita", se encontró con un Ferrari justo en la entrada que iba llegando, después lo vio bajar llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, realmente se veía muy atractivo, tomó su bolso, su abrigo y sus llaves y salió del departamento

-"que hermosa se ve" – pensó suspirando al verla salir del edificio – buenas noches – le extendió la mano a modo de saludo

-buenas noches señor Chiba – respondió dándole la mano y sintiendo ese cosquilleo que iniciaba en la mano y se extendía por su cuerpo

-con todo respeto señora – le sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero – luce muy bella

-gracias señor Chiba – se introdujo en el auto, Darien cerró la puerta y se colocó en el asiento del conductor, aunque apreció el cumplido se empezó a poner incomoda, por lo que permaneció callada todo el camino, y Darien respeto ese silencio, que aunque se notaba algo incomodo y tenso a la vez le daba algún tipo de espacio para no incomodarla

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante inmediatamente los pasaron a su mesa, que estaba previamente reservada, Darien ayudo a Serena a sentarse, para luego sentarse él frente a ella, su mesa que estaba iluminada por velas y tenía una vista hacia el lago de la ciudad, el cual estaba estratégicamente iluminado para darle un toque romántico, el mesero se acerco llevándoles las cartas para que ordenaran

-espero que te guste el lugar – comento Darien algo tímido

-es muy bello señor Chiba pero…

-dime Darien por favor

-señor Chiba debe entender que esta no es una cita tradicional

-entiendo su punto – se puso tenso

-esta es una situación muy difícil para mí – también se puso tensa

-señora Kou entiendo que este ofendida e incómoda por la petición que le hice a su esposo, pero debe entender que no quiero faltarle al respeto

-¿entonces qué clase de idea tiene en mente? – Pregunto algo alterada – porque no entiendo sus intenciones

Darien suspiro algo frustrado – es un poco difícil de explicar – la miro directamente a los ojos, esperando poder transmitir sinceridad – yo no quiero que piense mal de mí, yo solo quisiera conocerla un poco como amigos – su mirada se puso algo triste – aunque sea solo por esta noche

-¿es acaso una treta? ¿Les pide esto a todas las mujeres de sus clientes? – se sintió ofendida e internamente algo celosa, aunque descarto la idea

-no claro que no – aclaro algo airado – jamás he hecho algo así – la miro con ternura – es solo que me gustaría conocerla a usted

Serena iba a decir algo pero le mesero llego en ese momento cortándole la inspiración, ordenaron y el mesero se retiro – señor Chiba esto no es algo usual

-lo sé, tiene toda la razón – sonrió algo travieso, logrando suavizar a la rubia – pero ya estamos aquí, disfrutemos la cena y conversemos tranquilamente – hizo una pausa – quizá sea la única vez que nos veamos – su voz era algo triste

Serena lo pensó un poco, y en parte tenía razón esa sería la única vez que se verían y de algún modo eso la entristeció un poco – de acuerdo señor Chiba – sonrió tímidamente – disfrutemos de la cena

-¿podrías decirme Darien? – pidió tiernamente

-de acuerdo Darien llámame Serena

-bueno Serena para empezar deja me presento como es debido, soy Darien Chiba, tengo 26 años vivo solo, como viste trabajo de 'mensajero' para un empresario aunque – se acerco un poco para susurrar algo – esa no es mi profesión

-en serio – dijo incrédula - ¿Cuál es su… perdón, tu profesión?

-soy medico

La rubia soltó una carcajada fresca que hizo que Darien sonriera, al menos lo encontró divertido

-no te burles – habló serio

-ohh, lo dices en serio – se sintió tonta – lo siento, es que no creí…

-no te preocupes, siendo mensajero no parecería que mi vida es la medicina

-es que son profesiones tan distintas

-lo sé, pero mi trabajo de mensajero es lo que me ayudara a pagar mi especialidad – dijo con cierto orgullo

-¿Cuál va a ser tu especialidad? – pregunto curiosa

-pediatría – su mirada era franca y sincera

-vaya – dijo con admiración – "eso es muy tierno"

-es mi meta a corto plazo cuando junte el dinero necesario dejare mi trabajo de mensajero para dedicarme de lleno a los estudios, aunque trabajo medio tiempo en el hospital el dinero es muy poco y quiero entrar lo antes posible, por eso trabajo de mensajero

-ya entiendo, me parece una carrera muy difícil

-lo es, pero vale la pena – la miro pícaramente - ¿tu solo eres ama de casa?

-pues sí – dijo con algo de pena – me casé al salir de la preparatoria y ya no estudie, aunque siempre quise estudiar diseño grafico o arquitectura pero mi labor de ama de casa me quita casi todo el día

-hubieras sido buena diseñadora – ella le sonrió abiertamente, en ese momento llego la cena y se dispusieron a comer acompañados con una copa de vino

-gracias, si al menos pudiera trabajar como tú – dijo con tristeza

-¿y porque no lo haces?

-Seyia no me deja, dice que mi lugar es en la casa

-eso es una idea retrograda ¿no te parece?

-pues si – sonrió – pero es mi marido y…

-mejor cuéntame – trató de cambiar el tema que se empezó a disgustar un poco - ¿tienes familia, hermanos?

-sí, tengo a mis papas, Ikuko y Kenji y un hermano menor Sammy – sonrió con nostalgia – mi mama es mi mejor amiga, muy alivianada, papa es más estricto pero ellos se complementan de un modo… Sammy era un tarado conmigo cuando éramos chicos pero siempre nos hemos querido mucho ¿tú tienes familia? "una novia o esposa" – algo en su interior se contrajo

-también tengo a mis papas Luna y Artemis y mi hermana Rei, mi mama es la seria, y hasta cierto punto estricta, pero es amorosa, papa es más bien consentidor, Rei es un año más chica que yo, y es como un pequeño remolino, su pobre marido le tiene una paciencia que no sé de donde la saca

-¿tienes novia? – preguntó pero al momento se arrepintió – discúlpame

-no te preocupes – sonrió alagado – pero no tengo novia ni estoy casado, ni nada por el estilo

-ya veo – sonrió – aun así tienes una hermosa familia

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas familiares, y personales, el ambiente estaba relajado, Darien miro su reloj – creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa – su voz sonó algo decepcionada

-entiendo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, al llegar Darien se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta – muchas gracias por todo Darien

-gracias a ti Serena – le acaricio suave y fugazmente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, el sonrió y ella se ruborizo levemente – buenas noches – se metió al auto y se alejo de ahí

-buenas noches Darien – susurro para ella misma acariciando donde le había tocado y mirando como el Ferrari se perdía calle abajo, suspiro y se metió al edificio, camino lento, como no queriendo llegar a casa, cuando llego a su departamento las luces estaban apagadas, se fijo que la cena de su marido estaba intacta, se fue a su recamara y se durmió esperando que Seyia no tardara

XOXOXO

Días después de la cena Darien visito rápidamente a Seyia para notificarle que la deuda había sido perdonada, ya que aunque no se lo comento el Gran Sabio le debía la vida a Darien y a él no le podía negar nada, le costó un poco de trabajo convencerlo, pero que el favor se lo pedía por ella, por Serena, quien lo había acompañado en sueños desde la cena y aunque no le agradaba verla con semejante baquetón al menos sabía que estaba tranquila

Para Serena la cena con Darien también significo mucho, tenía tiempo que no se divertía así, de manera espontanea y tranquila, todo en su vida era la casa, la comida, la ropa y a veces se sentía aburrida, también le hizo pensar que le gustaría tener una profesión, trabajar, ganar dinero, pero Seyia era cerrado en ese aspecto, ni la dejaría trabajar, ni le pagaría sus estudios y eso la frustraba

XOXOXO

-¿ya viste quien está ahí? – le hablo el Gran Sabio a Darien una noche en su casino, Darien estaba en el bar y su jefe se le acerco sentándose a su lado, el Gran Sabio era un hombre alto cincuentón, de voz profunda y mirada muy seria, que siempre parecía enojado, señalo una mesa de blackjack del fondo

-¿es el idiota de Seyia? – pregunto molesto

-si, y el muy idiota ya me debe 200 mil solo en dos horas

-pero que maldito cretino… "es que acaso no entiende, pobre Serena" – miro a su jefe con algo de vergüenza – lo siento señor

-no lo sientas Darien, no es tu culpa, sabes que esa gente no cambia

XOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente Darien tenía turno en el hospital afortunadamente la sala de urgencias estaba tranquila porque aun seguía molesto e indignado por el idiota de Seyia, estaba en el pequeño cubículo de exanimación esperando a su siguiente paciente cuando tocaron a la puerta

-adelante

-tranquila amiga no te preocupes – decía una chica mientras se oía el quejido de otra –no te preocupes – Darien levanto la vista y vio a la mujer de sus sueños acompañada de una mujer igual rubia pero de menor estatura con su cabello amarrado con un moño rojo

-Serena – rápido se levanto de su silla y se acercó a las rubias - ¿Qué paso?

-mi amiga se corto con unos vidrios en mi casa – explico la amiga algo asustada – le dije que no los tocara pero insistió en ayudarme a limpiar y mira – le enseño la mano ensangrentada de Serena – este es el resultado, yo no sé nada de curación así que preferí traerla al hospital

-tomen asiento – pidió el doctor para después tomar la mano de Serena, quien sintió el tacto tan cálido y reconfortante que se olvido del corte en su mano – hmmm – le observo la herida – no es profunda pero requerirá unas puntadas

-¿Qué? – Grito asustada y jalo la mano para soltarse – no es necesario, no, no, yo misma me puedo curar

-Serena – Darien la miro directamente a los ojos y ella cayo como en un embrujo – cálmate por favor – volvió a tomarle la mano – déjame curarte la herida ¿si? – la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza, perdida en esos orbes azules, ella se perdió en cómo le caía el pelo en la cara cuando se agachaba, como fruncía la frente en señal de concentración, como se mordía el labio mientras le cocía la herida y le vendaba la mano – listo

-¿ya quedo? – Se sorprendió al notar que en su distracción no vio que la habían curado, se miro la mano vendada – no me di cuenta de nada – comento como una niña

-ya ves – le sonrió

-hola soy Mina – hablo la amiga que después del susto recupero su coquetería habitual – mucho gusto

-mucho gusto Mina, soy Darien Chiba – se saludaron y eso le desagrado a Serena

-bueno, gracias por todo Darien, vas a ser muy buen pediatra – le elogio

-es mi trabajo Serena

-pero lo haces bien – sin darse cuenta lo miro con coquetería, su rubia amiga solo los observo sin decir nada – nos vemos luego Darien

-adiós Serena, un gusto Mina – y dicho esto las rubias se fueron dejando a Darien feliz de que al menos pudiera ver a su rubio tormento, aunque no lo acepte del todo, esa mujer le estaba cambiando la vida –"lástima que seas casada"

XOXOXO

Una semana después el Gran Sabio llamo a Darien a su oficina, que estaba en la terraza de su casino

-¿me llamaba jefe?

-si Darien – le indico una silla frente a él – siéntate por favor, tengo una asignación nueva… - lo medito un poco – bueno no es nueva

-¿de qué se trata jefe?

-de Seyia Kou

-otra vez ese cretino – dijo molesto golpeando su puño contra la mesa

-esta vez son 300 mil – medito un momento – pero entiendes que esta sería la segunda vez y además tu interviniste por él, no podemos dejar que crea que esta exonerado de por vida

-cierto

-desafortunadamente esta vez no podrás intervenir por él

-entiendo – dijo decepcionado – "pobre de Serena, ella no merece a un idiota como Seyia"

-bien Darien, ya sabes qué hacer

XOXOXO

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Seyia a Darien cuando le abrió la puerta

-tú sabes a que vengo – le espeto molesto – y esta vez tienes que pagar – le amenazo

-vamos Chiba – hablo nervioso – debe haber una manera para que me ayudes

-no tengo porque ayudarte

-pero si me ayudaste con tal de cenar con mi mujer, "de seguro se quiso acostar con ella" – lo medito un momento - ¿Qué tal otra cena con Serena?

-"que mas quisiera, pero que cretino" – pensó incrédulo – lo siento Kou, el Gran Sabio no te va a dar otra oportunidad

-tienes que convencerlo, lo hiciste una vez – rogo

-"que patético"… no puedo hacer nada

-ni por una noche con mi esposa – tendió el anzuelo

-no quiero cenar con tu mujer – aclaro algo ofendido – ya te lo dije

-yo no hable de cenar – dijo con un dejo de locura – hablo de una noche de placer con ella

-¿me estas ofreciendo a tu esposa? Ella no aceptara – aclaro pensando en la dignidad de Serena

-de eso me encargo yo – dijo con mucha confianza - ¿Qué dices? Si yo consigo que ella acepte ¿me ayudarás?

-de acuerdo – respondió seguro que Serena no aceptaría – te dejo mi dirección, dile que la veo el próximo viernes a las 10 – dicho esto salió del departamento de Seyia

XOXOXO

Serena llego a la cita con Darien, a la hora prevista, Seyia le había avisado que su esposa había aceptado, y Darien juraría que ella no lo haría pero quizá su amor por él era muy grande, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una blusa rosa, unas botas negras altas y un abrigo gris

-pasa por favor – le dijo Darien quien llevaba unos jeans gastados con una camisa tipo polo color negro con unos mocasines negros

La rubia entro con algo de timidez observando el departamento era amplio, pero acogedor, una pequeña sala comedor, y una cocineta con barra, al fondo dos puertas que ella suponían era de su habitación y el baño – gracias

-¿quieres tomar una copa? – pregunto indicándole la sala donde había una botella abierta y dos copas

- quizá después

-siéntate por favor – le indico el sillón, la rubia se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en otro sillón - ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

-mucho mejor gracias – sonrió un poco más relajada sentándose – me atendió un medico buenísimo – bromeo – ni sentí nada

-eso es bueno – se sentó a su lado algo nervioso, y expectante – yo si tomare un poco de vino – se sirvió en una copa y bebió unos tragos, durante una media hora hablaron de temas superficiales y sin importancia para relajar el ambiente, de pronto Darien se acercó poco a poco a Serena para besarla, el beso fue tierno y delicado, un roce, ella al principio dudo un poco, pero el beso le resultaba tan tierno e intimo, poco a poco Darien la fue acariciando paso su mano de su mejilla, a su cuello, su hombro hasta su seno, y justo en ese momento ella dio un respingo

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – se hizo hacia atrás ofendida

-besándote, ¿Qué creías? – dijo con ironía

-pensé que venía a cenar con alguien que empezaba a considerar un amigo – se levanto ofendida – pero veo que me equivoque

-¿cenar? – Estaba incrédulo - ¿Qué Seyia no te dijo?

-¿decirme que?

-¿no te conto que me ofreció pasar una noche contigo, a cambio de que lo ayude con mi jefe? – grito

-¿Qué hizo qué? – estaba paralizada de la impresión

-veo que no te lo dijo – se aliso el cabello con nerviosismo

-es obvio que no – estaba furiosa pero no con Darien – lo siento Darien pero yo jamás me prestaría a algo así, Seyia solo me dijo que querías cenar conmigo otra vez para acabar de saldar la deuda

-ya me lo imaginaba, pero cuando me habló diciendo que vendrías – suspiro frustrado – imaginé que te había convencido – se acerco a ella y la tomó por los hombros pero ella se alejo y no hizo el intento de agarrarla de nuevo – lo siento Serena, no quise ofenderte, pero en verdad pensé que habías aceptado – suspiro

-y solo por eso te me lanzas como un perro – le grito ofendida

-perdóname Serena, sé que soy de lo peor pero… - la miro intensamente – me hubiera encantado estar contigo – la rubia se puso roja de pies a cabeza

-cállate Darien – tomó su abrigo y su bolsa – será mejor que me vaya

-no Serena espera – la tomo de la muñeca cuando llego a la puerta – no te vayas así, enojada conmigo, perdóname por favor – le rogo con pesar

-Darien – lo miró con ternura – no estoy enojada contigo – le acaricio la mejilla – pero entiende que tengo que aclarar todo esto con Seyia

-lo entiendo – le sonrió – por cierto Serena, la oferta de Seyia fue por una deuda nueva, no por la anterior – le explico dejándola atónita – te llevo a casa

-no es necesario – sonrió de vuelta – traje mi coche, adiós Darien

-adiós Serena – y la rubia salió de su departamento para enfrentar a su marido

XOXOXO

Serena llego a su casa con ganas de matar a su marido, o por lo menos lanzarle un florero en la cabeza

-bombón llegaste muy pronto – le dijo desde el sillón donde estaba viendo la tele – acaso es tan poco efectivo el mensajero – se burlo abiertamente

-eres un idiota Seyia Kou – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? – le grito levantándose del sillón

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Maldito imbécil

-ah, ya veo – su tono era burlón – te dijo cual era la idea, que imbécil, pensé que sería listo para seducirte

-pero acaso estás loco

-si Serena, estoy loco, loco de miedo – grito acercándose a ella – ¿que no te das cuenta que mi vida corre peligro?

-eso te pasa por estar endeudado

-Serena – la abrazó – bombón, que no entiendes que estoy enfermo, que no puedo evitar esto

-pero Seyia… - lo miro con detenimiento, y si, se veía muy alterado

-sé que no debía hacerte esto – se hinco – sé que te ofendí, pero debes entenderme no quiero morir y dejarte viuda, no quiero morirme y perderte – sollozo – te amo tanto bombón, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizá no se desquiten conmigo sino contigo?

Por un momento Serena se estremeció de miedo, pero recordó la mirada tierna de Darien y no lo creyó ni por un momento – pero Seyia, me vendiste…

-lo sé Serena pero tienes que hacer esto no por mí, sino por nosotros hazlo por nuestra felicidad bombón

-tengo que pensarlo Seyia – fue lo único que atino a decir, se sentía confundida – me voy a dormir – se separo de su marido y se metió a la recamara

-"tienes que aceptar maldición" – pensó él con frustración

XOXOXO

-tierra llamando a Serena, tierra llamando a Serena… ¿o será la Luna? – hablo la rubia amiga de Serena agitando la mano frente a sus ojos

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Mina? – reaccionó la chica

-eso mismo quiero saber yo amiga – ambas estaban tomando un café en casa de Mina - ¿Qué te pasa?, desde hace días te veo rara, pensativa

-hay amiga – suspiro frustrada – si yo te contara

-pues anda amiga cuéntame – con café de por medio Serena le fue contando a su amiga todo lo que paso con Darien, la cena, las deudas de Seyia y lo que paso en el departamento de Darien

-Seyia es un imbécil – Mina estaba indignada – no debió hacer esto, ni la cena, ni lo otro

-tienes razón Mina – suspiro – pero… - lo dudo

-¿no me digas que estas pensando en ir con el mensajero? Seyia no se merece que lo ayudes

-se que está mal lo que hizo Seyia pero es mi esposo – explico – tengo que ayudarlo, además…

-Serena ¿Qué sientes por Darien? – le preguntó su amiga sin rodeos

-¿Cómo que qué siento?

-amiga, yo te vi con él en el hospital, había entre ustedes un aura de hmmm, no sé… amor

-amor amiga, no inventes – se burlo

-Serena, sabes que Mina la diosa del amor no pierde detalle de esas cosas

-pero yo estoy casada Mina

-con un idiota – Serena la miro con reproche – bueno Serena, creo que deberías ir con Darien

-¿en serio? – no lo podía creer

-sí, ve con él, hagan cositas sucias, gózalo, disfrútalo, que al fin tienes el permiso de tu marido

-pero Mina que cosas dices

-confía en mi Serena, sabes que yo no doy consejos a la ligera – se acerco a ella para susurrarle – y prométeme que vas a ir con Darien llevando tu mente y corazón abiertos

-de acuerdo Mina lo prometo – no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Mina pero que más podía decir

* * *

**Hola chicas, como ven al idiota de Seyia, neta que dan ganas de matarlo al mendigo ese, jajaja, pero hmmm, creo que le esta haciendo un favor a Darien no creen?... **

**Creen que Sere vaya con el mensajero?, que opinan?, como vieron la cena? escriban amigas sus rw me animan mucho**

**SalyLuna: **como sabes todo el fic esta dedicado a ti amix, gracias por la presión, hay ajaaaaa, jajaja, no, en serio te quiero amiga y gracias por seguirme

**Sailorestelamoon: **pequeña neshita, aquí un cap nuevo, que te pareció la cena?, tranquila no?, jaja, aun hay mas cosas que debe vivir mi adorada parejita, te quiero pequeña, y gracias por tu apoyo

**Marcinha: **gracias por seguir el fic, y no sé portugués pero lo entendí bien, que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado también, muito abrigado

**Juanis: **hola amiga, gracias por seguirme en esta historia, y espero que te guste, las cosas se pondrán buenas, aunque esta ligerita la historia, no te preocupes continuare con mis otras historias, y traeré cosas nuevas si Dios lo quiere asi, jeje, besitos

**Ameeran: **que bueno que te gusta el fic

**Beabi: **jaja, si, a Sere le faltan anteojitos pa que vea a su marido, pero no te preocupes peque, que las cosas caen por su propio peso

**Besitos a todas y gracias por seguirme**

**Angel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

* * *

Darien estaba en su departamento acabándose de bañar, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran salido tan mal con Serena, no tanto porque no hubiera estado con ella, sino por como su marido la había engañado, alguien toco a la puerta, en el momento en que se amarraba la toalla a la cintura, cuando abrió la puerta casi se le cae de la impresión al ver a su visita

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto aun en shock, se veía hermosa con esa blusa blanca y una falda gris entubada hasta debajo de la rodilla, y sus zapatos de tacón bajo negros

-¿me dejas pasar? – pidió Serena con una sonrisa tímida ante la visión que le abrió la puerta

-claro, adelante – la dejo pasar y cerró la puerta – déjame vestirme siéntate, o toma algo de la cocina, estás en tu casa – hablo atropelladamente por la pena, se metió en su cuarto y se puso lo primero que encontró, jeans y una playera, descalzo, cuando regresó a la sala Serena estaba sentada en el sillón de dos plazas y mirándose las manos algo apenada, pensando en cómo había visto a Darien al abrir la puerta, era muy atractivo - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-una copa de vino – le sonrió con timidez

-en seguida te la traigo – fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de vino - ¿todo bien? – le pregunto regresando con las copas entregándole la suya y sentándose a su lado

-he venido… bueno… veras… - estaba ruborizada – vengo a terminar lo de la otra noche

-Serena – titubeo conmocionado - ¿estás segura?, no quiero que te sientas presionada

-no Darien, estoy segura – sonrió tímidamente

-pero Seyia no se merece tu sacrificio

-Darien, no lo hago por él – se apenó y se puso roja – pero solo te quiero pedir un favor

-dime

-no hablemos de Seyia ¿sí? – pidió

-me parece justo – levanto la copa para brindar - ¿Por qué brindamos?

-por el hoy – ella chocó su copa con la de él ambos se bebieron el vino y se miraron a los ojos durante un momento sin decir nada, Darien fue acercándose un poco más a ella, le acaricio el labio con el dedo pulgar para luego depositar sus labios en los de ella, en un beso muy suave, Serena correspondió el beso con igual tranquilidad, despacio, deseando alargar el momento, el beso lentamente se fue tornando más intenso, él tomó el rostro entre sus fuertes manos, y ella recargo sus manos en las de él, la falta de aire los hizo terminar, y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos

Aunque estaba nerviosa Serena se sentía a gusto, era una sensación agradable, y estar ahí con la mente abierta como le dijo Mina quizá no sería tan difícil

-¿quieres mas vino? – le preguntó el pelinegro mirando las copas

-no gracias – respondió ella – así estoy bien

Darien se levanto del sillón - ¿me acompañas? – le pidió a Serena al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara, ella asintió con la cabeza, totalmente ruborizada y le tomó la mano para levantarse, el cosquilleo que normalmente sentía cerca de él se hizo más fuerte y se concentró en su vientre, ambos caminaron a la recamara, él la dejo pasar y una vez dentro cerró la puerta, pero no encendió la luz, lo único que iluminaba delicadamente la habitación era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana -¿quieres ver la vista? – le preguntó porque cuando entraron la sintió algo tensa

-de acuerdo – respondió dejándose llevar al balcón, sin embargo cuando analizo que estaban en el piso veinte su vértigo la hizo retroceder quedándose en la puerta de la terraza

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Darien al verla sostenida de la puerta como si fuera su salvavidas y muy pálida

-no… no me gustan las alturas – se sintió tonta y se apeno – nunca me han gustado, discúlpame

-no tienes porque disculparte – regreso sus pasos para acercarse a ella – no a todos les gustan las alturas – le sonrió sinceramente se quedo a su lado mirando el paisaje – podemos disfrutar la vista desde aquí, ¿ya viste como se refleja la luna en la bahía?

-se ve muy hermosa – poco a poco se fue relajando y sin darse cuenta fue recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él

Por instinto le rodeo la espalda con su brazo, de manera tierna, como queriéndola proteger con ese acto – Serena – susurro acercándose a su cabello – te prometo que conmigo nada malo te pasará – beso el tope de su cabeza y ella suspiro

-gracias Darien – dijo ella sinceramente, poco a poco giro su rostro para mirar a Darien, ambos al verse a los ojos perdieron proporción del tiempo y el espacio, y acortaron la distancia entre sus labios, en un beso suave, el pelinegro la abrazó de la cintura y la metió a la habitación, y la encaminó al pie de la cama, sus manos ya no podían estar quietas, le acaricio la espalda, el cuello, los brazos, haciendo que Serena se estremeciera y temblara un poco

-Serena – suspiro sobre sus labios al sentirla temblar – hablé enserio – colocó su frente sobre la de ella – no dejare que… nada malo te pasé – le acaricio la mejilla – si no te sientes convencida… podemos detenernos – se alejo de ella y se sentó al pie de la cama

-Darien – se quedó de pie observándolo, sintiendo muchas emociones

-entiendo que te sientes confundida y temerosa – se pasó la mano por el cabello que aun estaba húmedo – sé que para ti es difícil, que tienes principios, que eres una señora decente y fiel – la miro con algo de remordimiento – no tenemos por qué hacer esto Serena, yo lo entiendo

-Darien – no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer -¿Qué te parece si cenamos y platicamos un rato? – le ofreció dándole una sincera sonrisa

-me parece una excelente idea – se levanto y la invito a la sala, donde ella se sentido más relajada - ¿quieres que prepare una pasta?

-¿sabes cocinar? – pregunto incrédula

-claro, cocino, lavo, plancho y hago el aseo de mi casa – dijo con orgullo encaminándose a la cocina

-vaya eres todo un amo de casa – bromeo con él – pero déjame ayudarte – le pidió

-me parece bien – entre ambos prepararon una sencilla pasta espagueti con mantequilla y perejil, ambos compartieron consejos de cocina, recetas, y muchas bromas, una vez que estuvo listo todo pusieron la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar, conversaron de varias cosas como gustos, disgustos, y se podría decir que compartían muchos de ellos acompañaron la cena con una botella de vino y brindaron por la vida, por la comida, por la compañía, entre otras cosas, después de comer se sentaron en la sala a seguir conversando

-¿Cómo decidiste ser medico?

-pues mi padre es médico, y desde pequeño me llevaba a su consultorio – comenzó a explicar – y creo que desde que tenía unos 10 u 11 años decidí ser médico y dedicarme a curar enfermos

-eras muy pequeño ¿no te parece?

-quizá sí, pero cuando veía a mi padre atender a sus pacientes, la dedicación que mostraba, el compromiso que ponía con cada uno de ellos, no sé, creo que solo lo supe

Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus gestos, como movía sus manos, como caía el cabello hacia su frente, el brillo de sus ojos –"que hermosos ojos" – pensaba

-sé que es una profesión muy difícil, que es muy demandante y lo más difícil es cuando a pesar del empeño y el trabajo no puedes ayudar a la gente – una leve tristeza cruzo por sus ojos y a Serena se le estrujo el corazón, sintió deseos de abrazarlo – pero – sonrió ampliamente – tiene sus compensaciones, cuando salvas una vida – su sonrisa era sincera, y Serena no pudo evitar poner toda su concentración en los labios de Darien, carnosos, apetecibles, sintió ganas de besarlo, recordó cómo se mordía el labio mientras la atendía el otro día en su consultorio y deseo ser ella quien mordiera su labio, lentamente, dejándose llevar, se olvido de todo, de quien era de donde estaba y se concentro en esos labios que cada momento tenía más cerca, Darien se quedo estático y mudo al verla acercarse a él, ella alcanzo sus labios, y tímidamente lo fue besando, temiendo que la rechazara, pero al quedarse quieto ella lo tomo como aceptación, el beso fue haciéndose más seguro, más completo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo mordió su labio inferior de manera tierna, mas como un pellizco, eso lo hizo reaccionar un poco – Serena –suspiro, ella se pego más a su musculoso cuerpo, entregándose al beso cada vez mas apasionadamente – Serena – la separo un poco para mirarla - ¿estás segura de esto?

-sí Darien – lo miro con convicción – estoy segura – se acerco y le beso el cuello reafirmando su decisión – muy segura – sonrió y luego lo beso fugazmente en los labios - ¿tú no quieres?

Él no respondió la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación donde la deposito en el suelo y le dio un beso, largo y profundo, la abrazó de la cintura y ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello, levantándose un poco de puntas para estar más unidos, se querían fundir en uno a través de ese beso, la falta de aire los hizo desistir de su intento pero se miraron a los ojos con pasión, Serena tomó la playera de Darien, y se la fue levantando para quitársela, dada su altura no pudo sacársela, pero él la ayudo, logrando que ambos rieran, luego él con manos expertas le fue desabrochando la blusa para luego deslizársela por los hombros y dejarla caer al suelo para después bajar el cierre de su falda y dejar que la gravedad la arrancara de su cuerpo, el conjunto de lencería que llevaba de encaje negro, resaltaba la blancura de su piel

-eres muy hermosa Serena – le dijo al tiempo que se hincaba frente a ella, le quito la falda que la tenia enrollada en sus tobillos, y también le quito los zapatos, después se enderezo y aun hincado le tomo el rostro con las manos y la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante para poder besarla, el beso era más apasionado y demandante, sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo dificultosas, después fue bajando el beso por su cuello, por sus hombros, hasta el escote de su sostén, con la manos bajo sus tirantes mientras le acariciaba con ansia, se lo desabrocho para después quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo, dejando expuestos sus pequeños senos, le acaricio la cintura para bajar las caricias por las caderas llevándose la tanga de paso y arrojarla con el resto de la ropa, Darien no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara, su cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura, de estatura pequeña sus senos eran pequeños pero firmes, cintura pequeña, caderas redondas, su mirada dulce y sus labios carnosos y suculentos – eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta – dijo con convicción – eres como un ángel

-no digas esas cosas – estaba roja de la pena de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar hacerse pequeña en un intento de cubrir su desnudez, pero aun podía sentir el tacto de Darien como si le quemara la piel

-no debería apenarte el cuerpo tan perfecto que tienes

-quizá tengas razón – lo miro con detenimiento – pero no es justo que no estemos en igualdad de condiciones – le dijo con reproche

-eso se puede arreglar – se levantó - ¿me ayudas? – ella se le acercó y con manos temblorosas le bajo el cierre y le desabrocho el botón, antes de bajarle el pantalón le acaricio el pecho, desde los hombros hasta la cintura para después bajarle el pantalón hasta los tobillos, se iba a agachar para quitárselos pero la detuvo del hombro – yo lo hago – y dicho esto se los quito arrojándolos a un lado, Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente, ese era un hombre traído desde el mismísimo Olimpo, un adonis muy alto, piel apiñonada, brazos fuertes, abdomen plano y marcado, caderas afiladas, piernas musculosas, totalmente lampiño, y con el cabello desordenado parecía un dios del sexo

Aunque el tacto que ambos se habían proporcionado era suave y ligero en ambos había despertado el deseo y la pasión, les ardía la piel, y solo había una forma de apagar ese fuego, Darien se acerco de nuevo a ella, le tomó las manos y las coloco en sus caderas, en el elástico del bóxer y la incitó a que se los bajara, ella lo hizo sin dudar, con las manos podía sentir la piel de sus caderas, dejando que la gravedad ayudara a su cometido y a pesar de la pena no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su masculinidad, lo que vio le pareció grande y poderoso, y por un instante se sintió muy pequeña y frágil, pero a la vez un leve estremecimiento que se concentro en su vientre y la inundo de deseo jamás se había sentido de esa manera tan febril y apasionada, Seyia jamás había despertado su libido de esa manera, incluso se estaba cuestionado si solo lo hacía con su marido por obligación

Darien miro las sensaciones que reflejaban los ojos de la rubia, y entendió que tenía que ser cuidadoso y apasionado, y cumplir la promesa de que nada malo le pasaría con él y no pudo evitar abrazarla en un gesto protector, beso sus mejillas – eres tan hermosa – dijo con dulzura, busco sus labios y le dio un beso delicado, cargado de un sentimiento que ni el mismo entendía pero que lo llenaba de una manera inimaginable

-tú eres tan… - suspiro – fuerte – le acaricio el pecho de nuevo, tratando de despertar en Darien la pasión, pasó las uñas delicadamente por su pecho logrando que emitiera un pequeño gruñido que elevaba su libido cada vez más, remplazo las manos por sus labios, dejando húmedos besos sobre sus pectorales, el pelinegro agacho la cabeza para besar el cuello y hombros de Serena, y acariciarle la espalda, aventurándose bajo sus manos al trasero de la rubia logrando que ella gimiera y tomándolo como una invitación a seguir, de nuevo la beso con más pasión y deseo, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, donde la deposito delicadamente, para colocarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos en el rostro, le beso los ojos, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas para luego dedicarse a besar sus labios de manera demandante y ansiosa, mientras que ella le acariciaba toda la piel que pudiera alcanzar, cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse Darien se dirigió a sus senos

-son tan…perfectos – beso un seno para después lamerlo y chuparlo, mientras que el otro era atendido con la mano, para después intercambiar sus movimientos

-ohh Darien – llevo sus manos a su negra cabellera y la jalaba al compas de las atenciones de Darien – eso… se siente… tan bien – le comento entre jadeos, los besos de Darien fueron bajando a sus costillas, su ombligo, con las manos le fue abriendo las piernas pausadamente temiendo que lo rechazara, pero ella estaba totalmente entregada a las sensaciones, gimiendo cada vez mas alto – Darien… Darien… Darien – repetía una y otra vez, mientras él empezaba a besar su centro, primero despacio y de manera delicada, para después chupar y lamer su clítoris con pasión, introdujo dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad y empezó a bombear en ella despacio, para luego ir acelerando el ritmo mientras no dejaba de torturar su clítoris con la lengua – por Dios… Darien… siento… Darien… siento que… - ella fue arqueando la espalda poco a poco hasta que sintió que iba a explotar, todo su cuerpo se sentía libido y ardiente, su sangre corría a mil por sus venas y una corriente eléctrica se dirigía a su vientre hasta que estallo por dentro en un profundo orgasmo del cual solo pudo gritar roncamente –ohh Darien… eso fue… eso fue increíble – dijo recuperando de a poco la respiración mientras el pelinegro seguía besando y lamiendo su centro, saboreando la esencia de Serena

-eres extremadamente deliciosa – seguía con su labor incitándola a la pasión de nuevo – diría que adictiva – Serena no pudo evitar reír por el comentario y con la mente un poco menos nublada se empezó a preguntar si alguna vez había sentido un orgasmo con Seyia

-es mi turno… de consentirte – le dijo mientras se enderezaba y veía una extraña mirada de duda en Darien – acuéstate – le pidió y el obedeció, primero beso sus labios y pudo probar su propio sabor, luego fue bajando sus besos hasta su pecho para lamerle las tetillas un poco, el pelinegro siseo ante ese movimiento de la rubia, bajo sus besos por su estomago para luego besar su miembro, y luego lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, Darien solo podía gemir cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en su boca, chupándolo un poco

-Dios Serena… eso es … muy rico – poco a poco fue subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro chupándolo y acariciándolo con la lengua – no puedo… no puedo – la hizo detenerse y mirarlo, su cara estaba contorsionada de deseo – necesito… sentirte – de un movimiento se enderezo y la jalo de modo que de nuevo quedo sobre ella – déjame… entrar… en ti – le pidió mirándole a los ojos y con una asentimiento de su parte se fue introduciendo en ella, despacio, como si el momento fuera eterno, logrando que ambos gimieran mientras se unían, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, la beso, se quedaron un momento quietos – se siente… tan bien – fue saliendo poco a poco de ella, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a entrar en ella un poco más rápido, repitió ese movimiento varias veces y a cada momento lo hacía más rápido, ambos jadeaban y gemían cada vez mas fuerte – Serena… siento que… estoy a punto de… - haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se controlo para que ella se viniera antes que él, sin pensarlo la rubia enredo las piernas en su cintura logrando que se unieran más logrando que ambos al mismo tiempo alcanzaran el éxtasis gritando sus nombres

Permanecieron unidos un momento más, escuchando la respiración uno del otro, cuando ambos estuvieron relajados Darien salió de ella para girarse en la cama y quedar de espalda sobre el colchón, luego acerco a Serena a su pecho y la abrazó, le acariciaba la espalda como arrullándola

-Darien – susurro girando su rostro para mirarlo – me siento tan apenada contigo – él enderezo su cabeza para poder verla bien

-¿te avergüenza lo que paso entre nosotros? – pregunto con cierto pesar

-no me malinterpretes Darien – busco las palabras adecuadas – normalmente yo no soy tan… digamos… apasionada – suspiro con pena

-no tienes porque sentirte mal o apenada – le acaricio el trasero de manera tentadora – la pasión no tiene nada de malo

Ella suspiro ante la caricia - ¿tu crees?

-claro – dijo sonriendo y acariciando uno de sus senos haciéndola suspirar de nuevo – te gusta eso ¿no?

-sí, es solo que… con Seyia las cosas no son así – aclaro con algo de amargura – él no me despierta este calor que tú me hiciste sentir

-entonces debo de sentirme honrado – sonrió con orgullo

-quizá – sonrió en respuesta – entonces si yo hago esto – se sentó a horcajadas sobre él – y esto – rozó sus sexos haciéndolos gemir, se agacho hasta su oído para susurrar – y esto – mordió su lóbulo haciéndolo gruñir, se acerco a sus labios – y esto – los beso de manera apasionada – ¿no tiene nada de malo? – preguntó con picardía

-claro que no – respondió – porque si yo hago esto – levantó la cadera para que chocaran sus sexos logrando que ambos gimieran – y esto – volvió a levantar las caderas al tiempo que atrapaba sus senos con las manos y los masajeaba – o esto – bajó una de sus manos a su clítoris para rozarlo – no es algo… malo ¿cierto?

-Darien…necesito… sentirte… en mí – suplico entre gemidos

-soy…todo tuyo – la tomó de las caderas para guiar su entrada sobre su miembro que con los roces estaba listo y preparado – me tienes… a tu… disposición – la fue bajando sobre él, haciendo que lo devorara lentamente, una vez dentro la rubia fue moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente, de adelante hacia atrás y de manera circular mientras Darien masajeaba sus senos, los movimientos se hicieron insuficientes por lo que Serena apoyada con las rodillas fue montándolo en principio despacio para luego acelerar, de nuevo sintió que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba entregado al éxtasis del orgasmo, Darien la tomó de las caderas haciéndola que no parara sus movimientos, unos momentos después el pelinegro estaba alcanzando su propia liberación, vaciando toda su esencia en ella por segunda vez, la rubia se desplomó sobre él quien la abrazó, luego se acomodaron ella recargada en su pecho y de nuevo se quedaron sin moverse dejando que sus respiraciones se controlaran – así que – hablo después de un rato – ¿tu marido no te inspira deseo?

-creo que no – suspiro – creo que solo cumplía con mi obligación de esposa

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó curioso

-bueno, a veces, cuando Seyia esta de humor me quita la pijama, me penetra, me embiste un rato y luego termina – le conto con frustración

-¿en serio? – No le podía creer – no te besa, no estimula, no te acaricia – preguntó incrédulo

-ah sí – recordó – me besa la mejilla cuando acaba, me da las buenas noches y se acomoda en su lado de la cama

-Serena – le levantó el rostro para que la mirara – tu marido es un imbécil que no sabe que tiene por esposa – le acaricio los labios – una diosa sexual

-no te burles Darien – le dijo apenada

-no me burlo – se enderezo – mira Serena, no soy un santo, y tengo cierta…experiencia con el sexo y te puedo jurar que jamás había sentido a una mujer tan apasionada como tu – la estrecho en sus brazos

-creo que ahora yo me siento alagada – suspiro y se acurrucó en los brazos de Darien para dejarse arrastrar por esa sensación de bienestar y plenitud que sentía en esos momentos, poco a poco se fue quedando plácidamente dormida

Mientras para Darien, el sueño lo abandono, así que no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de contar la rubia sobre su esposo –"es un imbécil, esta pequeña mujer es dinamita pura" – su corazón se lleno de un sentimiento de calor y alegría pensando en Serena –"el no merece un ángel como ella" – sentía deseos de protegerla no solo como se lo había prometido al inicio de la noche, sino quería formar parte de su vida, ver sus logros, fracasos, alegrías, tristezas, inevitablemente no pudo dejar de pensar en una conversación que había tenido con su hermana cuando se encontraron en casa de sus padres

_Flashback_

_-Darien – hablo su hermana – ya dime quien es esa mujer_

_-¿Cuál mujer Rei? – se hizo el desentendido_

_-como cual – le golpeo el hombro – la mujer que se ha mantenido en tu subconsciente estos días_

_-hay Rei, las compras te están haciendo mucho daño – su hermana lo miro de una manera que parecía que veía a través de sus ojos hasta su cerebro, suspiro – bien, no puedo hablar mucho de ella porque en realidad… – volvió a suspirar_

_-tienes poco de conocerla, pero bueno, algo hizo porque la tienes metida aquí – le señalo la frente con su dedo – háblame de ella_

_-como bien dices la acabo de conocer, aunque me gustaría conocerla más, es guapa, muy atractiva, pero independientemente de eso tiene una luz que me atrae mucho_

_-recuerda que te dije que valía la pena correr el riesgo con ella – tomo una pose de misterio – sé que su situación es difícil, pero no hay imposibles Darien, créeme, ella vale la pena_

_-bien hermanita – le dio un abrazo – lo tendré en cuenta_

_-Darien, tu tendrás que dar el primer paso, pero de ahí en adelante las cosas se acomodaran para que puedan estar juntos, y créeme, no la vas a querer soltar nunca, tu solo se sincero, se el niño bueno que mama educo – ambos rieron – y mantente cerca de ella y ella te amara hasta los huesitos_

_Fin Flashback_

-"bien enana, a veces creo que tienes poderes psíquicos, o algo por el estilo…" - miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, era la 1 de la madrugada, sintió que Serena se aferro más a su abrazo, le besó el tope de la cabeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que quería a la rubia en su vida, despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, salir juntos al cine, a caminar, tener hijos –"¿hijos?" – se sobresalto por la idea, volvió a mirarla y la imagino con un embarazo, su abultado abdomen llevando al hijo de los dos, luego con un bebe en brazos, que se pareciera a ella, sonrió ante la idea, pero al fijarse en su mano izquierda que tenía en su pecho todo ese sueño se desvaneció, ella era una mujer casada y por muy canalla que fuera el marido, ella era decente y respetable y no quería llenarla de humillación y vergüenza, sin darse cuenta la inconsciencia lo fue arrastrando al mundo de los sueños

Serena fue despertando se removió inquieta sintiéndose abrazada por algo cálido y fuerte pero que no la lastimaba, inspiro fuertemente y detecto un aroma agradable, atrayente, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio un torso desnudo a su lado, poco a poco los recuerdos vividos con su acompañante le vinieron a la memoria, y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, entorno mejor la vista, pudo ver el reloj de la mesa de noche, 4.45, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos, quizá había visto mal la hora, pero no, no había visto mal, casi iba a amanecer, jamás había dejado de ir a dormir a su casa, y eso la hacía sentir extraña, se enderezo de golpe olvidando que la tenían abrazada, Darien se removió un poco en la almohada, no le importo despertarlo, empezó a tomar su ropa para después entrar al baño para asearse un poco y vestirse, al escuchar la puerta el pelinegro se despertó para darse cuenta que Serena había entrado al baño, cinco minutos después estaba saliendo vestida y arreglándose un poco el cabello, se encontró a Darien sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, la sabana solo le cubría de la cadera hacia abajo, no puedo evitar ruborizarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron de una manera cómplice

-debo irme – explico la rubia – no te levantes – se acerco a él cuando vio que se iba a levantar – vuelve a dormir, yo traje mi coche

-al menos déjame acompañarte a tu auto – le dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba desnudo frente a ella, quien lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y sintió un fuego en su interior, pero solo atino a sonreír ruborizada

-gracias – Darien se coloco su ropa, se puso una chamarra y unos tenis, cuando iban saliendo del departamento noto que Serena no llevaba abrigo así que le puso su chamarra en los hombros, bajaron en el elevador sumidos en un profundo silencio sin saber que decirse, salieron del edificio y llegaron al auto de ella, se quito la chamarra y se la entrego – Darien yo…

Le puso un dedo en sus labios – no digas nada… - se acerco a su rostro – solo bésame – pidió – solo déjame besarte – se fundieron en un beso apasionado, pero también con algún sentimiento que no podían nombrar pero que pudieron sentir un calor y una esperanza en sus corazones –maneja con cuidado – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del conductor y la ayudaba a subir

-lo haré – subió al auto y condujo hacia su casa aunque las calles estaban prácticamente vacías decidió conducir con cuidado, era la hora que se producían la mayoría de los accidentes para los fiesteros, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido ese día, a medida que se alejaba del departamento de Darien una sensación de vacío en su pecho se fue intensificando, una sensación de pérdida la invadió, como si fuera a perder a Darien, y eso la asusto, no quería perderlo, recordó a Seyia, jamás había sentido esa sensación de vacío y perdida, Seyia nunca fue propiamente romántico, aunque a principio de su relación era atento y algo tierno, pero a veces pensaba que era una pose, una máscara, porque la sentía rígida y forzada, recordó a Darien cuando la atendió en el hospital, cuando alguna vez se había lastimado en casa ella tenía que atenderse sola porque Seyia no sabía cómo ayudarla, y como la atendió Darien no tenía que ver con su profesión, pensó como Darien había dudado de que pasaran la noche juntos no porque a él le desagradara la idea, sino porque no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato, cuando estaban en el balcón el prometió que nada malo le pasaría con él, la apoyo con su miedo a las alturas, cuando le conto a Seyia de ese miedo él se burlo, la tacho de ridícula, cuando estuvo con Darien, le hizo el amor, mientras que su marido solo tenía sexo y muy insatisfactorio si se permitía aceptarlo, Darien era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra mientras que a Seyia no tenia calificativos con que describirlo pero no eran nada buenos – Darien – suspiro mientras se estacionaba, no sabía que le esperaría al entrar a su departamento, pero pasara lo que pasara las cosas tenían que cambiar, apago el motor y salió del auto, se encamino al elevador, lo tomo y subió a su piso, se movía con cautela, como temiendo hacer mucho ruido, entro a su departamento como una ladrona, sin hacer ruido, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, avanzado a su recamara, cuando iba a la mitad de la sala la luz se encendió sobresaltándola

-¿la pasaste bien bombón? – pregunto su marido levantándose del sofá donde había estado, iba vestido igual que el día anterior con la camisa fuera del pantalón y con varios botones desabrochados, parecía que no había dormido toda la noche - ¿fue satisfactorio?, ¿lo gozaste? – sus palabras iban cargadas de desdén o burla, ella no respondió y avanzo a la recamara, la cama estaba intacta, ni siquiera había dormido, y fue consciente que no le importo, ni sintió remordimiento o vergüenza – ahhh, ya se – entro atrás de ella – fue muy malo, no fue lo bastante hombre – se le acerco y la abrazo por atrás – seguro te dormiste por aburrimiento – ella se removió para que la soltara - ¿te quedaste con ganas? – podía sentir su aliento y pudo notar que olía a alcohol, no quiso responder, todo lo que decía estaba cargado de desdén, se soltó de su agarre y se metió al baño donde se encerró y se dejo caer en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta – Darien – sollozo mientras se sentía sola, desconsolaba, extrañaba los brazos de Darien, su olor, su voz

Cuando Darien regresó a su departamento, se dirigió a su recamara se tiro en su cama, y tomó la almohada que tenía el olor de ella, fresas, quizá rosas, olía dulce como ella, se sintió solo, como nunca en su vida sintió que su cama era enorme, algo le faltaba y sabía que era, pero en ese momento no sabía que podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, no tenia cabeza para nada que no fuera pensar en ella, sus labios, su pelo dorado, sus hermosos ojos de un azul como el día más brillante, su cuerpo bajo el suyo

Un rato después de que se encerró escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse, no quiso averiguar pero imagino que Seyia se había ido, se quedo otro rato pensando, recordando, extrañando, luego salió del baño para tomar una toalla y volver a entrar al baño, se dio una ducha, salió y se vistió con una pants y una playera, y decidió seguir su día como siempre hacia, como si hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño, pero que no es más que eso, un sueño

* * *

**Hola amigas, esta historia está dedicada a mi amiga SalyLuna te quiero pequeña, pero este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga sailorestelamoon, neshita, es con mucho cariño cumpliendo mi palabra, te quiero amiga**

**Gracias por sus rw, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que les pareció? que creen que pase ahora?**

**Las quiero, besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia esta basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra, lo demas es de mi cabeza loca ^.^**

* * *

-¿entonces qué paso? – Le preguntó su amiga a Serena días después de que estuvo con Darien – lo hiciste – le aseguro – fuiste con el doctor divino – suspiro coqueta

-¿Cómo que divino? – no pudo evitar molestarse por el calificativo que uso su amiga – bueno – sonrió recordando su encuentro con Darien – sí, fue divino

-lo sabía, la diosa del amor nunca se equivoca

-pero… - se puso triste – solo fue un sueño… hermoso… pero solo un sueño

-no digas eso Sere, yo que tu me divorcio de Seyia ahorita mismo y me voy con Darien, lo secuestro y lo llevo al registro civil, me caso con él – sonrió divertida ante la idea

-¿Cómo crees Mina?

-Serena, tu marido es un imbécil, poco hombre y sinvergüenza que no merece estar casado contigo – hablo con molestia – en cambio Darien – sonrió - es un amor

-pero yo estoy casada Mina

-pero existe el divorcio – se acerco – te apuesto que ya ni has tenido relaciones con tu marido

Serena no respondió pero lo cierto es que desde que estuvo con Darien no dejó que Seyia la tocara, tenían un mes que no habían estado juntos, pero después del doctor, no podía concebir la idea de que su marido la tocara, no podía, se sentía a disgusto

-vamos Serena solo piénsalo, y piénsalo en serio

XOXOXO

El celular de Darien sonó

-Chiba

-Darien, acaba de entrar un visitante no grato en mi casino – giro su mirada a la entrada y pudo ver que acababa de llegar Seyia Kou – tráelo ante mi presencia – pidió el Gran Sabio

-enseguida señor – se acerco al recién llegado – hola Kou – lo tomó del brazo – alguien quiere hablar contigo – lo jalo al elevador privado entraron y subieron a la oficina del jefe, una vez dentro lo aventó en una silla, Seyia se arreglo la manga

-señor Kou, soy el Gran Sabio

-mucho gusto señor – respondió Seyia - pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se sentía intimidado por el dueño del casino y Darien parado a su lado

-creo que ha olvidado que tiene una deuda conmigo

Seyia se giro para mirar a Darien quien tenía la vista fija en su jefe – creo que ha habido un error señor Sabio – titubeo – yo tengo entendido que esa deuda fue saldada

-¿Cómo es posible que no esté enterado de las deudas que tienen conmigo? – preguntó con burla

-porque no le pregunta al señor Chiba – sonrió con burla

-¿Qué tiene que ver Darien con esto?, el solo es un mensajero y no me ha dado ese dinero

-claro que no, porque se cobró con mi esposa – Darien no se inmuto

-no entiendo a que se refiere – comento el jefe pero mirando de reojo a Darien

-claro que entiende, se me perdono una deuda mayor por cenar con mi esposa, y ahora que tengo otra deuda Darien me iba ayudar a cambio de acostarse con mi esposa

-lo siento señor no tengo conocimiento del trato que hizo Darien con usted, pero eso ya lo arreglaré después por lo pronto – presionó un botón en su escritorio – usted es persona no grata en mi casino, y tiene prohibida la entrada – un hombre alto de cabello largo platinado entro en la oficina

-Mal, acompaña al señor Kou a la puerta, y dale un pequeño mensaje, pero no seas tan brusco – dicho esto el recién llegado sacó a Seyia de la oficina y del casino – y tu Darien – le indico la silla para que se sentara lo cual hizo al momento - ¿en qué diablos estas pensando? – le grito – tu no puedes decidir quién puede o no pagar una deuda, te hice el favor una vez, y te dije muy claramente que no habría más concesiones – estaba rojo del coraje – que rayos te pasa con esa mujer que no puedes pensar más que con los pantalones, ¿Qué no ves que todo lo hizo por su marido?, ¿acaso crees que ganaste algo tu?

-señor yo… - en realidad no sabía que decir no porque se sintiera mal, sino porque ¿Qué podía decirle?

-cállate Darien, la señora Kou ya tuvo su desliz, pero ese hombre me va a pagar hasta el último centavo, ahora Malachite estará encargado del señor Kou, ahora vete, ya después te daré tus nuevas asignaciones, pero si me entero que has hecho una cosa como esta por muy amigo mío que seas, y por mucho que te deba la vida te vas a arrepentir, ahora vete

-señor lamento…

-y por tu bien olvídate de esa mujer, ella no te conviene

Darien no respondió y salió de la oficina de su jefe, ya había pasado una semana desde la noche que paso con Serena y no había sabido nada de ella, quizá las cosas con su marido volvieron a la normalidad, pero no iba a olvidarse de ella, no podía, ni quería hacerlo, ella era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y aunque no la volviera a ver el podía decirlo, jamás amaría a nadie que no fuera ella

XOXOXO

-¿Qué te paso Seyia? – le pregunto a su marido cuando entraba a la casa, tenía el labio roto, morado un ojo, y venia agachado sujetándose las costillas, se acerco a el

-es obvio lo que me paso – dijo molesto - ¿estás ciega, o eres bruta?

-no me trates así, yo solo quiero ayudar

-como me ayudaste con el mensajero – grito, la zarandeo un poco y ella emitió un pequeño grito por el susto – eres tan bruta, de seguro no pudiste complacerlo y se arrepintió de ayudarme – la empujo para caminar al refrigerador – eres una frígida, siempre lo he sabido – saco una cerveza

-no me hables así – grito ofendida

-te hablo como se me da la gana – camino de nuevo hacia ella – para eso eres mi esposa – se burlo

-vete al diablo – lo empujo

-no, tu vete al diablo – la cacheteo, camino al cuarto y cerro de un portazo

-Darien – sollozo sobándose la mejilla – cuanto te necesito

XOXOXO

-como te extraño Serena – decía Darien mientras se colocaba la bata de médico, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había estado con Serena, su teléfono sonó – Chiba – nadie contesto, ya habían varias veces que pasaba eso, quizá un mes, pero no había nadie al otro lado de la línea, y luego colgaban, odiaba cuando las líneas se cruzaban, volvió a regresar a su tema favorito, pero tortuoso, como extrañaba a su rubio tormento, dormía mal, se sentía incompleto pero también se sentía tonto, ella jamás lo vio más que como un compromiso que cumplir para ayudar a su marido, ella jamás lo vio de otro manera, quizá hasta eso de cómo la trataba Seyia era mentira, ella era mentirosa y no lo quiso ni tantito, quizá hasta fingió todo lo vivido esa noche, quería odiarla pero no podía, la amaba y siempre lo haría, ya no había forma de verla de nuevo, y volverse su sombra no era una opción

XOXOXO

-al menos puedo oír tu voz – decía la rubia al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono de su habitación, llevaba varias semanas que había conseguido el teléfono del consultorio de Darien, que lo llamaba, escuchaba su voz y colgaba

-Serena – grito Seyia desde la entrada – Serena, donde estas, ven y dame de comer – exigió entrando, tambaleándose

-no me grites así – dijo saliendo de su habitación

-no me rezongues, es tu obligación – camino a la cocina

-otra vez estas borracho – le reprocho desde la misma posición

-tu no tienes nada que reprocharme – camino hacia ella, la cual se metió a la habitación cerrando la puerta – abre esa maldita puerta – la golpeo varias veces, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, desde hacia unas semanas que Seyia no paraba de beber, le gritaba, se peleaban, pero no lo había visto tan furioso y sintió miedo, de dos patadas abrió la puerta – maldita sea Serena – gritó – tu tienes la culpa de todo, tu eres la única culpable – la cacheteo

-no me pegues por favor – rogó alejándose de él

-¿ya olvidaste como ser una ama de casa? ¿Cómo ser mujer? – La tomó del brazo y la tiro en la cama poniéndose encima de ella – necesitas un hombre – la quiso besar pero Serena giro la cabeza – maldita – la volvió a cachetear rompiéndole el labio

-déjame Seyia estas borracho

-cállate maldita – le tomó el cuello con las manos y empezó a apretar cortándole el paso del aire – estoy harto de ti – Serena estiro la mano buscando algo porque no se podía zafar – eres una frígida, una insipida – alcanzó la lámpara de noche, la jalo y le pegó en la cabeza, él se desplomo sobre ella, lo empujo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba sofocada, enojada, asustada, lo único que quería era sentirse segura y protegida, tomó sus llaves, su bolso y salió del departamento buscando lo único que la haría sentir a salvo, entro al elevador y abrazo su vientre, nada malo podía pasarle, no ahora, lloraba desconsoladamente, subió a su auto y condujo al hospital, como le permitió el llanto pregunto por el doctor Chiba, le indicaron donde encontrarlo y corrió a buscarlo

-Darien – grito la rubia entrando a su consultorio, por suerte no tenia paciente, en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla la vio tan frágil y estaba llorando

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – Preguntó asustado viéndola temblar, le levantó el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos y el labio partido - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – La separó de si y observó las marcas en su cuello - ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a tocarte? – estaba furioso

-Se…Seyia – seguía llorando

-maldito perro infeliz ¿Dónde está? – La zarandeo un poco logrando asustarla, se hizo pequeña como un ovillo –perdóname Serena, cuéntame que paso – la sentó en el sofá, no pudo resistirle a besar sus mejillas, ella sonrió tímidamente, se sentía a salvo con él

-llegó borracho a casa… como viene haciendo últimamente… si no llega tomado, esta golpeado – suspiro, el llanto iba disminuyendo – así que o esta de impertinente o de mal humor… y siempre busca molestarme, me dice cosas hirientes u ofensivas… pero no me molesta, ahora no se, supongo que venía mas enojado y… me golpeo – volvió a llorar – quiso matarme – Darien la abrazo de nuevo, estaba sentado a su lado

-maldito patán – apretó los puños, y luego suspiro – déjame revisarte ¿si? – le pidió dulcemente, ella asintió, la ayudo a levantarse y luego la tomo en brazos de manera delicada y la llevo a la camilla de exploración de su consultorio, le dio un beso en la frente y camino a donde tenía su instrumental médico, le reviso las mejillas, le limpio la sangre del labio, le reviso las marcas en el cuello, tomo su estetoscopio y le reviso el corazón, que por cierto estaba empezando a latir desbocadamente por la cercanía del pelinegro – Serena tu corazón está un poco acelerado – dijo con preocupación

Serena se sonrojo – es que me pones nerviosa – dijo con pena

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-y todavía lo preguntas – suspiro – tu cercanía me pone… - se acerco a ella – me pongo nerviosa cerca de ti

-te extrañe tanto Serena – le dijo abrazándola

-y yo a ti Darien – correspondió al abrazo – pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, me sentía nerviosa, no sé…

-yo no quería importunarte – la beso fugazmente – pero no sabes cuanta falta me haces – el beso se torno más apasionado, demandante, la rubia enredo sus brazos en su cuello, mientras él la rodeaba de la cintura

-Darien… te necesito… tanto – suspiro sobre sus labios – te extraño… tanto – metió sus manos en su espalda mientras ella le jalaba el cabello, después el pelinegro movió sus manos hacia su cintura y vientre, en ese momento Serena se sobresalto y brinco

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? – Ella negó con la cabeza pero se notaba asustada – déjame verte – iba a tocarla y ella se cubrió con los brazos el vientre - ¿te pego?, te juro que el muy maldito deseará no haber nacido, le voy a sacar los ojos al miserable poco hombre ese – de nuevo estaba furioso

-no, no es eso – se puso nerviosa y una traicionera lagrima decenio por su mejilla

-vamos Serena – le acaricio la mejilla – si no te golpeo porque estas así – quiso tocar su vientre y ella se agacho – tienes que dejarme revisarte

-no tengo nada… solo estoy alterada – dijo nerviosa

-pero no tendrás problema en dejarme revisarte

-estoy bien Darien… no te preocupes

-claro que me preocupo y si no me dejas revisarte te voy a internar en el hospital, te anestesiare y te hare todos y cada uno de los exámenes que existan – la amenazo deliberadamente

-Darien – se sintió asustada – yo…bueno… veras… no estoy segura… pero – no sabía cómo decirle – yo creo que… bueno… quizá

-vamos Serena, confía en mí – le acaricio la mejilla

-creo que estoy embarazada – a Darien se le quedo atorado el aire en los pulmones, se sintió mareado

-¿embarazada? ¿Estás segura?

-bueno, no, no estoy segura

-¿ya te hiciste análisis?

-no

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-no se

-¿Cuándo fue tu ultima regla?

-no sé, no sé, no sé – grito al borde de la histeria – no sé nada, nada

-cálmate Serena – se calmó el mismo – mira, vamos a ver a mi amiga y colega la doctora Mizuno que ella te revise y te haga los análisis pertinentes – ella asintió y ambos salieron del consultorio, caminaron al elevador, iban en un incomodo silencio, cuando llegaron al piso de ginecología caminaron hasta llegar a un consultorio, tocó a la puerta

-adelante – se escucho la voz de una mujer

-hola Amy – saludo el pelinegro

-hola Darien pasa por favor – era una mujer joven delgada de cabello y ojos azules, notó que no venia solo – pasen por favor, ¿en qué les puedo servir?

-Serena te presento a la doctora Amy Mizuno ginecóloga y obstetra, la más inteligente – la elogio y la aludida se sonrojo – Amy, te presento a Serena hmmm… ella es… – miro a la rubia con nerviosismo – bueno, ella es

-Serena Tsukino – se presentó ella sola extendiendo la mano – mucho gusto doctora Mizuno

-por favor llámame Amy ¿te puedo decir Serena? – la rubia asintió

-bueno, yo las dejo para que conversen adecuadamente – miro a su colega – Amy, te la encargo, ella es muy especial para mí

-no te preocupes Darien – el pelinegro salió del consultorio – dime Serena ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-bueno Amy, creo que estoy embarazada

-no estás segura ¿no?

-pues no, y no me he hecho ni un test de farmacia

-entiendo – saco unas hojas de su cajón – primero necesito que pases a la camilla, te voy a tomar tus signos – la rubia hizo lo que le pidieron, Amy le tomo el pulso, los latidos del corazón, la reacción de sus pupilas, la peso y la midió, apunto algunas cosas en las hojas – bien Serena, ahora dime, ¿estado civil?

La rubia lo dudo un poco – soltera – mintió tímidamente

-¿edad?

-25

-¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

-técnicamente hace un mes – la doctora la miro extrañada dejando de escribir – bueno, es que fue hace un mes pero solo fue dos días, y muy poco

-bueno –anoto más cosas – ¿última relación sexual?

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse apenada – hace… dos meses – a su mente vinieron recuerdos acalorados de su encuentro con Darien

-algún síntoma como nauseas, mareos, hinchazón en los pezones

-mareos no, pero me ha dolido la cabeza, he tenido nauseas desde hace un mes, pero solo por las mañanas, y si, me molestan los senos, también me he sentido algo cansada

-de acuerdo Serena, todo parece indicar que estas embarazada – Serena sintió algo en su pecho, como una inmensa alegría – pero necesito hacerte un ultrasonido – la llevo al sillón especial, le descubrió el abdomen mientras encendía el monitor – esto va a estar frio – le coloco el gel especial, para luego colocar el aparato, lo paso por su vientre varias veces – si, aquí esta – le señalo el monitor – tienes aproximadamente dos meses, mira aquí esta su cuerpecito que se está formando – Serena lloraba de alegría – encendió el sonido del aparato, se oía un corazón desbocado – ese es su corazón

-¿no late muy rápido? – pregunto preocupada

-no, eso es normal – le dijo la doctora – te tomaré una impresión del bebe – le limpio el gel del vientre – ya puedes cubrirte – la llevo a su escritorio – bueno Serena, necesito que tomes unas vitaminas que te voy a apuntar y que sigas una dieta

Mientras tanto Darien se quedo afuera del consultorio –"embarazada" – algo en su corazón se extendió, -"un bebe" – por un segundo se sintió dichoso, pero así como lo sintió se desvaneció –"un bebe de Seyia, como pude pensar que podía ser mío, solo estuvimos juntos una vez, aunque… nunca me fije pero… no use condón… no, pero ella es casada, su esposo puede estar con ella cuando quiera… pero ¿y si es mío?... claro que no es mío, que tonterías estoy pensando… la perderé para siempre…" – su mente iba por ese mismo camino una y otra vez, con cambios como si la secuestraba y adoptaba a ese niño como suyo, o si Seyia le quitaría a su hijo, entre otras cosas, tan concentrado estaba frunciendo el ceño que no noto que la rubia le ponía algo frente a los ojos - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto al volver a la realidad

-una foto de ultrasonido – dijo la rubia con orgullo

Darien la tomo y la observo detenidamente, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, algo en su corazón brincaba de gusto – eso quiere decir que estas embarazada ¿verdad? – pregunto

-si, lo estoy – no cavia de gusto, quería brincar a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos

-felicidades – le regreso la foto y camino al elevador, se puso serio

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – preguntó extrañada siguiéndolo

-nada, debo volver al trabajo – tomó el elevador y ella entro con él, no sabía que decirle ni porque se ponía en ese plan tan distante, lo siguió hasta su consultorio, y entró con él

-¿no vas a decir nada? – estaba extrañada de su frialdad

-ya te dije que felicidades, aunque no sé si felicitar al idiota de tu marido – dijo con un aire de rencor

-¿Qué tiene que ver Seyia con mi embarazo? – esa pregunta hizo que Darien mirara a Serena

-¿Cómo qué que tiene que ver? Es el padre ¿no?

-¿Seyia, el padre de mi hijo? – Soltó una carcajada que casi le taladraba los oídos a Darien - ¿Cómo crees? – no paraba de reír

-¿Dónde está lo gracioso? – pregunto irritado

-ya viste el ultrasonido Darien – se la mostro otra vez, Darien la observaba, pero le regreso una mirada de no entender – ese bebe tiene dos meses de gestación – le explico como toda una experta.

-¿dos meses? – Hizo cuentas mentales – dos meses – sonrió abiertamente, ella asintió, miró de nuevo la foto - ¿segura? – la miro directamente en los ojos, y lo vio, lo supo y no podía caber de alegría – dos meses – grito corriendo a abrazar a la rubia pero ella lo detuvo antes que se acercara - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado

-¿creías que el bebe era de Seyia? – dijo ofendida

-pues quien más si no, él es tu marido – se defendió

-pensé que viendo la foto lo sabrías

-no soy ginecólogo Serena – le explico y trato de abrazarla, ella retrocedió – Serena, no te pongas así, perdóname ¿si? – le pidió

-te perdono con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-dame un beso que me haga olvidar hasta como me llamo – extendió sus brazos, el se acerco a ella y la beso, de manera dulce, lenta, cargada de amor, se abrazaron queriendo fundirse en uno, el beso iba subiendo de intensidad, olvido su nombre, donde estaba, que había a su alrededor, solo eran ella y él, eran uno, olvido el tiempo y el espacio, se sentía flotar, solo cuando les falto el aire regresaron a la realidad

Darien apoyo su frente en la de ella - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto un poco angustiado

-no lo sé Darien – suspiro empezándose a preocupar – pero no quiero volver a casa

-no, de ninguna manera, ese maldito infeliz, les puede hacer daño – lo pensó un momento abrazándola – vente a mi casa – le propuso

-no Darien yo no puedo molestarte de esa manera

-vamos Serena no molestas, me sentiré más seguro amor – beso su frente

-dilo otra vez – pidió suspirando y sonriente

¿Amor? – Ella asintió – Serena – la miró directamente a los ojos – te amo – confeso

-yo también te amo Darien

-entonces ven conmigo a casa

-Darien yo… - iba a discutir, pero un dedo le tapo los labios

-hagamos esto – propuso – espérame un rato en recepción – miro su reloj – salgo en media hora, después no vamos a mi casa y pasas la noche conmigo – sonrió pícaramente – ya mañana veremos qué es lo mejor, ¿te parece?

Serena lo pensó un poco – bueno, creo que eres buen negociador – sonrió divertida – te espero en recepción – se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso para después salir del consultorio

* * *

**Hola amigas, aquí un capítulo mas de esta historia… que les pareció?**

**Les mando un beso**

**Angel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

* * *

-¿de cuánto es la deuda de Kou? – preguntó un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos grisáceos, con mirada siniestra

-de dos millones Diamante – respondió una mujer de cabello verde

-bien Esmeralda, quiero que mandes a Rubeus a averiguar cuando nos pagará la deuda

-escuche que le debe al Gran Sabio 300 grandes, y que le prohibieron la entrada a su casino

-así que es un deudor empedernido – medito un momento – bien, manda a Rubeus, aunque quizá tengamos que tomar otras medidas, pero ya veremos después

-de acuerdo amor – se levanto de la silla y salió de la oficina

-yo no soy tan blando como el Gran Sabio – se dijo así mismo – quien se burla de mí termina muy mal – sonrió con malicia

XOXOXO

-estás en tu casa – le dijo a Serena mientras la hacía pasar a su departamento

-gracias Darien

-¿quieres comer algo?

-sí por favor, tengo mucha hambre – se toco el estomago – bueno, tenemos – bromeo

-¿Qué se te antoja de comer? – lo miró acercarse a la cocina

-"quisiera comerte" – pensó mordiéndose el labio – lo que tengas está bien – dijo nerviosa – "en que piensas Serena" Amy me dio una dieta – saco la hoja de su bolso y se la mostro a Darien quien la reviso muy minuciosamente

-bien, bien "tendré que hacer el súper más tarde" – miró su refrigerador – podemos comer algo de pollo y vegetales ¿te parece?

-hmmm, eso suena rico, "pero más rico estás tú" – se puso roja

-¿te sientes mal? – le pregunto Darien preocupado acercándose a ella

-no – se puso más roja – solo tengo calor – mintió

-¿quieres darte un baño? – le ofreció amablemente

-solo si me ayudas – le guiño un ojo

-con todo gusto – la tomó de la mano y la llevo al baño de su habitación, la ayudo a quitarse la ropa, mientras dejaba besos por su piel – eres tan hermosa – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros – y te amo tanto – se hinco frente a ella y besó su vientre – gracias amor, gracias por regalarme esta hermosa ilusión – se levantó

-te amo – lo desprendió de sus ropas, luego lo beso profundamente mientras él los metía a la regadera, el pelinegro llevo sus dedos al centro de Serena, la estimulo haciéndola jadear, mientras ella tomaba su miembro con su mano y le acariciaba toda su longitud, Darien la giro y la inclino para poder penetrarla por detrás, poco a poco se fue introduciéndose en ella, mientras jadeaban, sus embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidas mientras el agua los acariciaba, Darien masajeaba sus senos y su clítoris mientras ella se detenía del azulejo de la pared, poco a poco fueron alcanzado el orgasmo

-eso fue delicioso – la abrazo por detrás, luego tomo el jabón y empezó a frotarle la espalda y las piernas de manera suave, como si fuera de cristal, la giró y le froto las piernas, el vientre, no pudo evitar sonreír, frotó sus pechos y cuando llego a su cuello se tensó – te juro que no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar Serena, te lo juro que la va a pagar – dijo con furia contenida

-no Darien – tomo su rostro en sus manos – no hay que dejar que Seyia nos amargue la vida, todo en esta vida se paga, no necesitamos hacer nada

-pero me gustaría golpearlo, arrancarle los ojos

-mejor bésame – unió sus labios – por favor Darien, no quiero que te metas en problemas, mañana voy a ir con un abogado para que me ayude a tramitar el divorcio – la siguió tallando

-mi cuñado es abogado, quizá el te pueda ayudar – propuso – mañana lo llamo para que se reúna contigo

-gracias – una vez que la acabo de tallar, ella lo tallo a él, acariciándolo con mucho amor, se enjuagaron y salieron de la regadera, se enrollaron en toallas y salieron a la recamara

-te presto esta playera para que estés cómoda – le entrego una playera que a Serena le quedo enorme, se vistieron y salieron a preparar de cenar, comieron a gusto conversando de varios temas

-me encantaría que fuera una niña idéntica a ti – comento Darien mientras levantaba los trastes

-yo preferiría un niño que se parezca a ti – lo ayudo a recoger las cosas –pero con que este sano, no importa que sea

-tienes razón, mañana compramos las vitaminas y… - miro su reloj – voy a comprar unas cosas al súper para que tengas comida adecuada, antes de irme a trabajar

-Darien, no me puedo quedar contigo, además que no quiero que gastes en mí – lo abrazó – buscaré trabajo, quizá con mi papa, y buscare donde vivir

-nada de eso – discutió – no gasto en ti, solo cuido a mi bebe – besó su pelo – quizá no podamos vivir juntos mientras se tramita el divorcio, pero eso se lo preguntaremos a Nick mañana

-de acuerdo – se resigno - ¿puedes ir mañana por las compras?

-¿Por qué?

-es que quiero que te quedes conmigo – hizo un puchero

-de acuerdo – tomó el teléfono – le voy a avisar a mi jefe que no voy hoy – hizo una llamada mientras la rubia terminaba en la cocina - ¿quieres ver una película?

-no, prefiero dormir un poco

-bien, vayamos a dormir – la cargó en brazos y la llevo a la recamara donde la deposito en la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas – voy a cerrar con seguro, vengo – salió de la habitación, reviso la puerta de la entrada, los grifos del fregadero, el baño de visitas, las luces, entro a la recamara e hizo lo mismo con el baño – listo – se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazo, se acomodaron y se dispusieron a dormir – te amo Serena

-y yo a ti Darien – se besaron dulcemente y se dejaron arrastrar a la inconsciencia

XOXOXO

-ya voy – grito Seyia desde la habitación caminando a la puerta – no debería dejarte entrar Serena, pero tienes que hacerme la cena – abrió la puerta - ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó al hombre que estaba parado frente a su puerta era alto de cabello rojizo, piel blanca, era alto y musculoso, sus ojos verdes se notaban imperturbables

-soy Rubeus – se presento y entro a la fuerza al departamento – vengo a darle un recado del señor Diamante Blackmoon – Seyia se tenso

-yo… estoy… bueno… espero recibir un préstamo pronto – estaba nervioso

-que bien – el hombre sonrió y Seyia se relajo, lo suficiente para no percatarse del puño que se estampo en su rostro, seguido de mas puñetazos que le dieron de nuevo en el rostro, en el estomago, en el pecho, la cabeza, cuando no pudo sostenerse cayó al suelo donde los golpes siguieron en forma de patadas, durante al menos media hora Seyia recibió golpes a diestra y siniestra, solo sentía los golpes y se quejaba deseando que todo acabara – espero que haya recibido bien el mensaje, el señor Blackmoon no es tan considerado como el Gran Sabio – dicho esto el hombre salió del departamento, sin notar que alguien había observado todo

XOXOXO

El teléfono de Darien sonó, logrando despertarlo, miró el reloj de noche, era pasada la media noche – Chiba – contesto adormilado

-tan temprano durmiendo, que flojo – hablo un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Mal, será mejor que sea importante porque si no voy a colgar – hablo molesto y tratando de susurrar para no despertar a su acompañante

-lo siento amigo, veo que no estás de humor – se disculpo – te llamo para contarte algo

-¿no puede esperar a mañana?

-creo que no amigo, se trata de Seyia

-que pasa con ese perro – después de que el Gran Sabio le asignara el caso de Kou a Malachite, Darien le tuvo que explicar que había pasado exactamente

-está involucrado con Blackmoon – eso hizo que el pelinegro despertara del todo – acaban de dejarle un recado con Rubeus

-está metido en una broncota – comento Darien, pero no sabía bien como sentirse, la fama del dueño de Némesis era bien conocida en el mundo de las apuestas, los que le debían a Blackmoon y no pagaban pocas veces veían la luz del día de nuevo – mantenme informado y avísale al jefe

-así lo hare jefe – se burlo

-gracioso – se burlo con ironía – adiós Mal – corto la llamada, miró a la rubia que estaba dormida a su lado – "qué bueno que ahora estás conmigo y no en casa con el idiota de Seyia" – se preocupo y perdió el sueño, se dedico a mirar a Serena y le acaricio el cabello – "no dejare que nada les pase" – aseguro

XOXOXO

-bueno Serena – le decía Mina por teléfono a su amiga – por un lado debo felicitarle – ya la había puesto al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida – yo decía que tenias que hacerte esos análisis desde antes, y también separarte de Seyia, es mas mujer, no sé cómo te casaste con él – lo dijo muy seria

-hay amiga que cosas dices – respondió Serena muerta de risa – ya no hay marcha atrás, lo que sí es que ya estoy hablando con un abogado para tramitar el divorcio

-¿y que recomienda el abogado?

-pues fui a levantar una denuncia por agresión, ahora que se notan las marcas en mi cuello – no pudo evitar tocarse los moretones que se le habían formado – con esto afianzamos la demanda de divorcio

-genial, deberían mandarlo a la cárcel por maldito cobarde

-relájate amiga, te vas a arrugar – bromeo

-cállate bruja – grito su amiga histérica, para luego reír como demente – bueno y cuanto vas a tardar en dejar de ser la señora Kou – preguntó

-pues como el cuñado de Darien conoce a varia gente puede que en unos meses este divorciada

-genial, quiero ser tu madrina de boda ¡eh!, o te dejare de hablar – la amenazo

-vamos Mina, aun no sé si habrá boda – dijo con tristeza

-bueno, eso ya lo veremos después por ahora dime ¿qué estás haciendo?

-preparándole la comida a Darien – dijo orgullosa – en un rato regresara del hospital y quiero corresponder un poco a su hospitalidad

-Serena – hablo su amiga en tono de regaño – no eres una invitada o una desahuciada, eres su mujer y llevas a su hijo, es su obligación

-no Mina, sea como sea siento que necesito compensarlo, no quiero ser una carga

-podrías darme un beso – hablo Darien desde la sala quien la estaba observando desde hace un rato como iba y venía por la cocina, con el teléfono detenido con el hombro

-Darien, me asustaste – dijo la rubia girándose a verlo

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – se escucho la voz de Mina en el teléfono

-lo siento Mina Darien llego

-ok amiga, hablamos después, acabalo – dijo de manera picara y colgó

-no eres una carga para mí, ni nada por el estilo – le aseguró Darien abrazándola – no es hospitalidad – la beso suavemente – es amor

Ella se sonrojó apenada – pero me siento mal, me siento como una carga – se trato de alejar de él pero no la dejó

-por favor Serena – le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos – cuando te divorcies de Kou nos vamos a casar, tendrás a nuestro bebe y luego estudiaras lo que has querido, o trabajaras si así lo deseas, o lo que quieras

-Darien yo… - no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, no sabía que decir – te amo Darien

-y yo a ti Serena – percibió un delicioso olor – ahora dame de comer – se puso serio, como exigiendo, ella puso cara de sorpresa y hasta susto – no es cierto – se rio abiertamente – estoy bromeando

-me asustaste Darien – dijo finalmente riendo

-huele delicioso, vamos a comer – entre ellos terminaron de preparar las cosas para comer empezaron a conversar de cosas simples

-¿y cómo te volviste mensajero Darien?

-pues hace algún tiempo un amigo mío y yo fuimos al casino del Gran Sabio, estábamos ahí, ya sabes, apostando, riendo, el jefe acostumbra dar sus rondas por el casino, ver a los clientes y esas cosas – Serena solo escuchaba atenta – cuando estaba pasando cerca de la mesa de ruleta donde estaba yo un hombre platinado se le acerco y le empezó a gritar que lo odiaba y que iba a ser su competencia – hizo una pausa – tiempo después me enteré que ese hombre era o es hijo del Gran Sabio, pero ciertamente es perverso y muy diferente a mi jefe, le saco la pistola y se la puso en la cara, pero le dijo que no lo mataba porque quería que lo viera como hacia polvo su negocio

-que cruel

-lo sé, al jefe lo impresionó tanto eso que le dio un infarto en el momento justo en que su hijo salía del casino y bueno, ya sabes yo no podía dejarlo así, muriendo, así que mi intervención oportuna le salvo la vida

-como el héroe que eres – dijo Serena para después darle un beso fugaz – pero eso que tiene que ver con que trabajes de mensajero

-el Gran Sabio una vez recuperado me quiso pagar por salvarle la vida, pero por mucho que el dinero me hiciera falta no podía aceptarlo, salvar vidas no es cuestión de precio

-eso es muy cierto

-así que le dije que si quería pagarme que le salvara la vida, que me diera un trabajo y dada mi condición física y mis conocimientos en artes marciales, pues… - levantó los hombros con algo de arrogancia – aunque creo que me pago cuando le perdono la primera deuda a Seyia

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada – lo siento tanto Darien

-no tienes nada que sentir Serena, no fue tu culpa – la abrazó tiernamente – además las cosas pasan por algo y ahora tu y yo estamos juntos

-tienes razón – se besaron tiernamente

XOXOXO

-firma ahora – exigió Rubeus a Seyia

-firmare, firmare – aseguró asustado, sudando y llorando – pero no me mate – rogó, aunque había estado tomando todo el día con el susto se le había bajado la borrachera

-solo firma maldita sea – dijo el pelirrojo presionando el cañón de la pistola en la frente de Seyia – me están poniendo nervioso tus lloriqueos

Como pudo firmo varios papeles, la mano le temblaba y seguía sudando – listo, ya tiene las escrituras de la casa y el coche, todo el dinero que tengo en el banco, y una cuenta que tengo con mi esposa

-bien, bien – reviso los papeles - ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu esposa? – le preguntó presionando mas el cañón

-no tengo idea, ella me dejo – soltó asustado – la maldita me dejo – dijo con rencor – "hace unos meses, y encima me pide el divorcio, maldita"

-bueno, no importa – dijo sin interés – al fin que lo que tienes con tu esposa en su cuenta no es mucho

-¿con eso queda saldada la deuda? – pregunto esperanzado

-¿saldada? – se rio con burla – para nada, digamos que es una compensación – afianzo la pistola en su mano – ¿tus últimas palabras? – lo rodeo para quedar a su espalda

* * *

**Hola chicas que les pareció este capítulo es chiquito lo sé pero bueno en realidad la historia es corta, y pues me gusta dejarla en suspenso, jaja, no me odien, espero subir el próximo capítulo prontito, prontito, en especial si me dejan muchos rw, jaja, ya sé que no debo condicionar mis historias a los rw, pero neta que se siente feo entrar al ff y ver que no hay rw es triste, te hace cuestionarte si lo que estas escribiendo realmente es digno de publicarse, en fin, he hablado mucho así que mejor díganme que les pareció, acaso Darien no es un sol, divino, tierno y como para amarrarlo a la cama y no dejarlo nunca? Jajajaja**

**Marcinha: **espero que este cap. te guste

**Sailorstelamoon: **pues yo odio a este Seyia mas que a la versión original, jaja, será por eso que lo elegí para la trama? Jajaja, te quiero amiga

**SalyLuna: **con esa boquita comes gatita?, jaja jaja, porque alimentar a los pajaritos con esa porquería llamada Seyia, pobrecitos no tienen la culpa, jaja jaja, besitos

**Mayilu: **hola pequeña gracias por seguir la historia, yo también dejo que me ofrezcan con Darien jaja, y no te preocupes que todos reciben su merecido en esta vida y Seyia pagara, créeme, como vez la historia entre el Gran Sabio y Darien, no fue la gran cosa, pero quien no quiere a Darien, es un héroe, jaja, en esta historia no habrá Mina y Yaten, lo siento, pero créeme que Mina tendrá a su amorcito,

**Beabi: **si, no podía dejar a Sere con semejante desgraciado del Seyia, por suerte él nunca se imagino el estado de Sere, porque creo que habría tenido que ponerse la cosa más tensa y no, creo que no me hubiera gustado, jeje, claro, quien no se sentiría a salvo en los fuertes y protectores brazos de Darien, jaja, hay como envidio a la Sere…

**Juanis: **hola pequeña a mí tampoco me gusta el Seyia/Sere, es mas esos ni los leo, jaja, se que Darien y Serena son casi polos opuestos, pero para fines de esta historia, tenía que poner unas personalidades más parecidas, ya en otras me encantaría hacer hincapié en esa frase de polos opuestos se atraen pero estoy de acuerdo contigo

**Gracias a quienes no dejan rw pero que han seguido la historia y espero que les siga gustando**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

* * *

-¿crees que le agradé a tu familia? – le preguntó Serena a Darien, iban en el auto a conocer a la familia de él, llevaban viviendo dos meses juntos pero por una cosa u otra no había podido conocerlos. Los padres de Serena la han apoyado, aunque no han querido conocer a Darien, al menos Kenji que no ha dejado su papel de padre celoso, Ikuko la mama visita con regularidad a su hija en casa de Darien, ya lo conoce y a ella le encanta su futuro yerno

-ellos te adoran amor – le contesto besando su mano, Darien les había platicado toda la situación a sus padres y desde luego le dieron todo su apoyo – y nos apoyan, no te sientas nerviosa

-de acuerdo – suspiro, se acaricio su vientre que ya estaba abultado, ya se notaba el embarazo – ¿y qué hay con el bebe? – se puso algo preocupada

-entre mi mama y mi hermana ya están pensando cómo llamarlo, como vestirlo, las cosas para su habitación

-siento que me van a traer como trompo chillador, entre tu mama y hermana y entre Mina, que también anda como loca con su sobrina, porque ella asegura que será niña – sonrió

-Rei dice que será niño – suspiro – y mi hermana nunca se equivoca – dijo recordando que gracias a ella se aventuro con Serena, le acaricio el vientre – así que ve pensando en nombres de niño

-pues me gusta el nombre de Alexander ¿Cómo ves?

-suena bien, suena fuerte, de autoridad – dijo sintiéndose orgulloso

-pero si es niña me gustaría Elizabeth

-suena a realeza, como una princesa, "quizá para el próximo bebe" – pensó contento y haciendo planes – bueno, llegamos – ayudo a Serena a bajar del auto y la acompaño al interior de la casa de sus padres, la casa no era muy lujosa, pero era bonita, acogedora, y familiar, al pie de la escalera estaban dos parejas, los padres de Darien se veían fuertes, vitales, jóvenes – papas, les presento a Serena… Serena ellos son mis padres Luna y Artemis Chiba

-mucho gusto señores – hizo una reverencia formal

-¿Cómo que señores? – Hablo Luna, una mujer delgada no muy alta, de cabello negro ondulado y largo, piel blanca y ojos azules – llámame Luna – la abrazo – bienvenida a tu casa

-gracias Luna

-yo soy Artemis – se presento, era alto y muy parecido a Darien, aunque su cabellera era cana, y sus ojos más claros – bienvenida hija

-gracias Artemis

-y yo soy Rei tu cuñada – le dijo Rei abrazándola – eres más hermosa de cómo me imaginaba

-gracias Rei, hola Nick – saludo a su abogado

-hola Serena, gusto en verte

-pero bueno, pasemos a la sala, preparé té helado – bebieron té, como Darien le había comentado su mama y hermana la asediaron con preguntas sobre el bebe, después pasaron al comedor, estaban a mitad de la comida cuando el celular de Nick sonó

-Kumada – se levantó de la mesa para oír bien – Serena – cuando regresó después de varios minutos estaba pálido – acaba de llamarme el abogado de Seyia

-¿ya firmo los papeles del divorcio? – preguntó esperanzada

-no me llamo por eso- no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir

-Nick, no le des más vueltas – lo incitó su esposa – es mejor decir las cosas como son

Su esposo respiro hondo – ayer en la tarde Seyia sufrió un accidente – Serena se quedo estática – iba conduciendo… parece que iba tomado y perdió el control del auto

-¿Qué le paso Nick? – pidió la rubia

-Seyia falleció – dijo al fin, la rubia se desvaneció por un momento

-Serena, amor – le decía Darien sosteniéndola y acariciando su mejilla

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – Fue reaccionando poco a poco - ¿dime que no es cierto Nick?

-lo siento mucho Serena – se disculpo el abogado

-toma hija – Artemis le ofreció un vaso con agua – bebe un poco – ella le obedeció bebiendo un poco de agua

-porque no llevas a Serena a la que era tu recamara Darien – le propuso su mama – para que descanse un poco

-si mama – la cargo en brazos y la subió a su recamara - ¿ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó después de un rato de haberla recostado, y acariciarle la espalda

-si Darien – hablo débilmente – es solo que me parece increíble, sé que me hizo daño, pero jamás pensé que terminaría así

-Serena – suspiro – creo que hay algo que debo de decirte

-¿no me digas que tuviste algo que ver? – le pregunto enderezándose en la cama

-no, no, para nada – ella se relajo y se acostó de nuevo – lo que pasa es que me enteré de que Seyia estaba involucrado en otra deuda

-¿con tu jefe?

-no, con la competencia, el dueño de ese otro casino es perverso Serena, nos enteramos que le debía dos millones de dólares

-¿Qué? – no lo podía creer

-de seguro Seyia no pudo pagarlo, y todos en el mundo de las apuestas sabe que si no pagas con dinero, pagas con la vida

-por Dios – no daba crédito a sus palabras

-Seyia estaba enfermo Serena, amaba las apuestas, pero no sabía detenerse ante una mala racha – le acaricio el cabello – no te lo conté antes porque bueno, no quería angustiarte, creo que Seyia no le cayó en gracia a Blackmoon, o no sé y quizá el accidente no fue tal

-no te preocupes amor, todos tenemos lo que merecemos Darien

-eso es cierto, descansa un poco amor – Serena agradeció las caricias que Darien le daba en el cabello, se relajo un poco y dormito

XOXOXO

-no Nick – negó Serena levantándose de la silla donde estaba – no voy a aceptar ese dinero – su abogado y cuñado de Darien la había citado esa mañana para informarle de ciertos asuntos que el abogado de Seyia le había comentado

-ese dinero es tuyo Serena – le comentó calmadamente su abogado, el asunto radicaba en que cuando recién se casaron Seyia y Serena habían pagado un seguro de vida del cual uno era beneficiario del otro, pero se olvidaron de este seguro, aunque como era de cargo automático a la tarjeta este se seguía pagando – mira Serena, como tu abogado te aseguro que legalmente y si me permites decirlo – sonrió calmado – moralmente ese dinero es tuyo

-pero yo no puedo aceptarlo Nick – se volvió a sentar – siento que no lo merezco, o que es una falta de respeto

-entiendo que después de todo lo vivido con él, no quieras nada suyo, pero te repito, ese dinero es tuyo, además – la señalo – tienes que pensar en tu futuro y en el de tu familia – Serena iba a hablar pero Nick continuo – sé que tienes a Darien y que no te dejara, y te cuidara y todo lo que un hombre de bien como él haría por ti, pero… - suspiro – bueno, Darien no es millonario, y quizá ese colchón pueda serles de ayuda

-no sé qué decir Nick – suspiro la rubia

-dime que lo pensaras y que lo platicaras con Darien ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo Nick, lo pensaré – se levantó – por cierto ¿Cuánto me dijiste que era?

-un millón de dólares Serena – le dijo sonriente

-gracias Nick – dicho esto salió de la oficina de su abogado

XOXOXO

-mira Serena ese dinero es tuyo y debes aceptarlo – la abrazó por detrás mientras ella lavaba los trastes de la cena – pero no me pidas opinión, yo no puedo decirte que hacer

-pero yo quiero que tú me des tu opinión, y que me aconsejes – dijo ella girándose y pasándole las manos mojadas por el rostro sonriendo – además ese dinero será de los dos, no solo mío

Darien sonrió por la travesura de Serena, se mojó las manos en el grifo y luego se las paso por el cuello haciéndola gemir – no Serena, ese dinero es tuyo, puedes usarlo para tus estudios, o montar un negocio o no sé – le beso la frente

-entonces ¿no te lo molesta que lo acepte? – preguntó dudosa

-claro que no, no tengo por qué molestarme, ni exigirte parte de ese dinero – le acaricio el vientre

-Seyia me hubiera exigido parte del dinero o se hubiera molestado – no pudo evitar hacer la comparación

-por no mencionar que si hubiera recordado el seguro tu estarías en un tumba – lo digo de broma pero Serena se estremeció – además Seyia era un tonto, que no supo valorarte – la abrazó – aunque si te soy sincero – beso su mejilla – no puedo más que agradecerle que te pusiera en mi camino – sonrió coqueto

-te recuerdo que el que tuvo la idea de ponerme en tu camino fuiste tú – le reprocho, aunque luego sonrió – que no se te olvide que tu pediste que yo cenara contigo

-es que… - se ruborizo un poco – no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad – la rubia le acaricio los labios con el dedo – tenía que correr el riesgo

-y soy feliz que lo hicieras – dijo para después besarlo dulcemente, la mano que acaricio sus labios fue bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, para después dirigirla a su virilidad, la cual frotó provocativamente – soy muy feliz – hablo sobre sus labios

-Serena… te gusta… torturarme – dijo entre jadeos al sentirse estimulado

-no amor, solo me gusta provocarte – besó su cuello para luego lamerlo

-adoro tu pasión – le lamio el oído y luego beso su cuello, la giró para que ella se recargara en el fregadero – eres puro fuego – le restregó el miembro en su trasero y masajeo suavemente sus senos

-Darien… - jadeo – por favor… - suplico

-¿Qué pasa amor?... Dime lo… que deseas – se burlo, restregándose más y bajando su mano a rozar su centro sobre la tela de la playera que desde que vivía con él usa para dormir

-hazme…el…amor – rogó, dicho esto el pelinegro le saco la playera y le bajo la tanga, para después bajarse los bóxers anchos que llevaba, introdujo su miembro en ella de manera lenta pero firme

-me vuelves… loco… amor – empezó con movimientos lentos mientras besaba su espalda y su cuello, y masajeaba sus senos

-Darien… te amo – las embestidas de él se volvieron más rápidas, jadeaban ambos locos de pasión, rápidamente alcanzaron un orgasmo devastador, a Serena se le doblaron las piernas y Darien tuvo que llevarlos a ambos a la silla más cercana

-eres una pícara – le dijo sentándola en su regazo y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, trataba de recuperar la respiración

-es lo que provocas… en mí amor – le acariciaba el cabello de manera tierna – mañana iré a ver a Nick para que arregle lo del seguro de Seyia

-bueno, entonces vamos a dormir – la llevo en brazos hasta la cama donde se acomodaron para dormir, extasiados y felices, pero sobre todo enamorados uno del otro

XOXOXO

-que bueno que pudiste venir amiga – recibía Serena a su amiga Mina en la entrada del departamento

-gracias a ti por invitarme amiga – entro admirando el departamento que aunque sencillo era muy acogedor – bonito lugar

-no es como tu mansión pero es muy acogedor y sobre todo hay amor

-oye – dijo con indignación – mi mansión está llena de amor, no por nada vienen de todas partes del mundo para recibir consejos de amor, sexualidad y pasión – mencionó con orgullo

-lo sé – se burlo Serena – lo sé, eres la gurú del sexo

-del amor Serena, soy la gurú del amor, la diosa del amor – se sentó en el sillón como si fuera una reina en su trono – si no hubiera sido por mi consejo jamás te hubieras animado con Darien

Serena suspiro aceptando el punto – de acuerdo, nunca he negado que tienes un don natural para las cosas del amor – en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Darien precedido por Malachite

-hola amor – se acercó a besar a Darien

-Serena él es mi amigo Mal – señalo al hombre que llego con él

-mucho gusto Mal, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti – se tomaron de la mano en señal de saludo

-igualmente Serena, Darien se quedo corto al decir que eras hermosa – dijo en tono coqueto

-cuidado Don Juan – le palmeo la espalda Darien en señal de desagrado – estas muy joven para morir

-si, no quiero morir sin haber amado – se burlo, y los tres se rieron y Mina carraspeo para que la notaran

-hola Darien – dijo Mina levantándose del sofá – mucho gusto soy Mina – se dirigió a Mal

-yo soy Mal – se acerco a la rubia del moño rojo y tomo su mano para besarle el dorso - ¿acaso eres descendiente de la diosa Venus? – preguntó coqueto

-pues… - Mina lo medito – quizá – sonrió coqueta

-tal para cual – comento Darien abrazando a Serena

-tienes toda la razón – respondió ella mirando a los amigos de ambos

Los cuatro comieron en armonía, conversando y bromeando, luego los hombres se quedaron en la sala mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina

-el Gran Sabio te aprecia Darien – comento Mal en voz baja para que no lo escucharan las chicas – pero está decepcionado de ti por lo de Serena

-pero yo no iba a dejarla – respondió en el mismo tono – además le voy a pagar con mi trabajo ¿qué más quiere?

-al jefe no le parece que haya sido buena idea involucrarte con ella

-pues es su problema, y por mucho que me duela su actitud no voy a dejarla, ni a ella ni a mi hijo

-pues en eso tienes razón – suspiro – es solo que parecen padre e hijo peleado, se miran con tristeza

-pues no puedo hacer nada – comento Darien

No notaron que Serena los estaba escuchando y que se sentía mal porque sabía que para Darien el Gran Sabio era como un padre y le tenía aprecio

-y que va a pasar con tu especialidad – pregunto Mal – porque ese dinero es para tu especialidad

-tendré que seguir trabajando con el Gran Sabio hasta saldar la deuda

-pero Darien 300 mil dólares no los vas a pagar tan rápido, te llevo tres años juntar los 100 mil para tu especialidad, y aun te faltan un par de meses, ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en pagar ese dinero?

-"300 mil" – pensó Serena sintiéndose algo preocupada

-pues no sé Mal, pero tengo que hacerlo – dijo con convicción – además no fue tanto tiempo

-quizá sea cierto, pero necesitas tiempo para tus estudios, ¿crees que aguataras trabajar con el jefe, ir al hospital y estudiar?

-pareces mi papa Mal – se quejo el pelinegro – pero ya veré que hago

XOXOXO

-señor tiene una visita – comento una voz de mujer en el teléfono

-¿Quién es? – preguntó el Gran Sabio

-la señorita Tsukino – respondió la voz

-no la conozco pero hazla pasar Telu

-si señor – Serena entro al despacho del Gran Sabio

-adelante señorita Tsukino – pidió el hombre levantándose y señalando una silla – tome asiento por favor ¿en qué puedo servirle? – preguntó cortésmente sentándose

-vengo a pagar una deuda – comento sentándose en la silla

-¿Qué deuda es esa?

-la de Darien Chiba – miro al jefe de Darien con decisión

-vaya – recargo los codos en el escritorio – ¿usted es la esposa de Seyia? – sonrió

-su viuda – aclaró

-cierto, disculpe

-así que la deuda que tenía Seyia ahora la tiene Darien y yo vengo a pagársela – aclaro segura sacando un cheque de su bolso y dejándolo en el escritorio

-¿Por qué hace eso? – tomó el cheque

-porque Darien no tiene porque pagar una deuda que no es suya

-en eso tiene toda la razón, pero ¿Por qué la quiere pagar usted?

-porque yo lo amo, y no voy a permitir que siga trabajando aquí –comento muy segura de sí

-le parece que este lugar tiene poco valor – dijo algo ofendido

-no me malinterprete – dijo apenada – pero Darien tiene que continuar con sus estudios y si trabaja aquí para pagar esa deuda no podrá dedicarse a la especialidad y al hospital ¿me entiende? – aclaró

-así que lo ama – inquirió mirándola fijamente

-si – lo miro a los ojos y él vio la sinceridad reflejada – lo amo más que a mi vida

-señorita le pido una disculpa – dijo solemnemente

-¿Por qué? – estaba extrañada

-porque la juzgue sin conocerla y pensé que no era buena para Darien – se levantó – y veo que no puede existir nadie mejor para él – le ofreció el cheque

Ella también se levantó – bueno, ahora me conoce – sonrió – pero ese cheque es suyo, y como dicen por ahí, cuentas claras… - camino a la puerta

-…amistades eternas – completo el Gran Sabio dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa

-con su permiso – dicho esto salió del despacho, el jefe de Darien miro la puerta un momento, luego miro el cheque que tenía en la mano

-Telu – hablo por teléfono – llama a Darien y pídele que venga a verme en cuanto salga del hospital

-sí, señor – respondió su secretaria

XOXOXO

Durante días Darien estuvo muy serio, alejado de la rubia, llegaba muy noche y luego se iba muy temprano, ya ni iba a comer y Serena no entendía que le pasaba así que una semana después de visitar al jefe de Darien decidió enfrentarlo

Todo estaba oscuro en casa, como desde hacía una semana el pelinegro llegaba y encontraba a Serena dormida, entro a la recamara que estaba a oscuras, se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, destendio la cama y se sentó, dando la espalda a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa contigo Darien? – pregunto ella sin moverse de su posición, acostada, igual, dándole la espalda a él – si ya te arrepentiste de que este aquí solo dilo y me voy – se enderezo y lo miro, tenia los codos sobre las rodillas sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, pero no dijo nada – está bien, no digas nada – se levanto – en este mismo momento me voy de tu casa - camino rumbo al baño, en ese momento los fuertes brazos de Darien la atraparon desde atrás

-no te vayas – susurro a su oído abrazándola mas

-entonces que te pasa – se giro para mirarlo, se veía ojeroso y algo tenso – habla conmigo – le acaricio las marcas debajo de sus ojos – confía en mí – le pidió

-mi jefe hablo conmigo – dijo al fin – me dijo que pagaste lo de Seyia – se tenso y la soltó del abrazo camino a la cama y se sentó

-¿y eso te molesta? – se sintió ofendida

-claro que me molesta – comento el irritado

-no pensé que fueras un machista Darien

-no lo soy – dijo ofendido – que no entiendes Serena, yo soy quien debo protegerte, procurarte, cuidar de ti – hablaba cada vez mas fuerte – no que tú me rescates a mi

-yo no te rescate – comentó – yo solo pague una deuda que tu no debías pagar

-pero Serena, ese dinero es tuyo, no debiste gastarlo en mi

-tú dijiste que ese dinero es mío y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera ¿no es cierto? – ahora ella hablaba mas fuerte

-si, lo dije, pero no dije que pagaras mis cosas

-pues yo decidí pagar esa deuda, que por cierto no es tuya

-no puedo aceptarlo Serena – no se dio cuenta que la rubia se había acercado a él hasta que sintió el golpe que ella le profirió en una cachetada - ¿Por qué me pegas? – pregunto sobándose la mejilla

-porque eres un idiota – empezó a sollozar – tú debes cuidar de mi, pero yo quiero cuidar de ti, yo quiero procurarte como tu procuras de mi, quizá no pueda protegerte físicamente como tú lo harías por mí, pero te amo tanto que por ti daría la vida

Darien se levanto y la abrazó – perdóname Serena – ella trató de zafarse pero no podía – soy un idiota tienes razón, perdóname por favor – le lleno de besos el rostro, ella no pudo más que reír por sus caricias, se hinco y recargo su rostro en el abultado vientre de ella – perdóname por favor – el bebé se movió un poco, y él sonrió

-eres un idiota Darien – le tomó el rostro para que la mirara – pero aun así te amo – él se levanto y se besaron dulcemente – ahora si no te importa quiero dormir – bostezo sin poder evitarlo – me costó mucho trabajo esperarte – ambos se acomodaron en la cama abrazados y durmieron pacíficamente

* * *

**No son lindos este par, los adoro, y que me dicen de Mina y Malachite, sé que les gusta la pareja de Mina y Yaten pero para esta historia Malachite me parecía mas adecuado para el papel de maton Yaten es mas fino y delicado, digo, tiene mas glamur no?**

**Gracias por sus rw, las quiero amigas hoy no respondo porque no me dio tiempo, jajaj, pero aun asi los agradezco**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

* * *

-bueno Mina – hablo Serena algo alterada - ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Pregunto – llevas horas manejando y no sé ni a donde vamos – trató de quitarse la venda que llevaba en los ojos

-hey, prometiste que no te la ibas a quitar – le reclamo su amiga quien iba conduciendo – además solo he conducido una media hora más o menos, solo que no conté con que hubiera trafico cerca de tu departamento – le reprocho

-de acuerdo, lo siento – suspiro – pero dime a donde vamos – le pidió haciendo puchero

-ya te dije que es sorpresa, y te va a encantar

-tengo hambre Mina – se quejo

-a ti el embarazo te pone histérica – replico su amiga

-oye – se acaricio su vientre de cinco meses – aguántate que aun me faltan cuatro meses

-huy, pobre de Darien – Serena bufó y Mina se rio – hemos llegado – estacionó el auto y ayudo a Serena a bajar, la condujo del auto a algún lugar donde se oían murmullos y cubiertos, se detuvieron – bueno, ahora – le quito la venda – sorpresa – grito Mina

Serena estaba frente a la mesa de un elegante restaurant, estaban sus papas, los papas de Darien, su hermana Rei con Nick, Mina y Mal, todos se fueron acercando para darle sus regalos

-feliz cumpleaños hija – dijo su mama mientras le entregaba su regalo – Sammy se disculpa pero no pudo regresar de la escuela

-te mando su regalo con nosotros – comentó su padre dándole otro regalo y un beso en la mejilla – luces hermosa hija

-gracias papa, mama – estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar – hasta me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños

-toma hermanita – le dijo Rei dándole otro regalo y un abrazo – es de parte de los Chiba, espero que te guste

-gracias Rei, Luna – no podía contener las lagrimas – son tan lindos todos

-este es un reglo de parte mío y de Mal – comento Mina – es con mucho cariño

-gracias chicos ¿Dónde está Darien? – pregunto mirándolos a todos

-bueno él… - quiso decir Mal, miro a Mina como pidiendo ayuda

-lo que pasa amiga… - se notaba nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa? – se puso tensa

-tarde un poco más de lo previsto – hablo Darien a su espalda – tardaron en entregarme tu regalo – le beso el cuello, ella se giro para mirarlo a los ojos y se abrazaron – lamento el retraso

-vamos llegando también – aclaro Serena, Darien le puso frente a los ojos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y se hinco en una rodilla logrando que las presentes suspiraran

-amor – abrió la cajita y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, un solitario de un diamante sobre una pequeña rosa - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le pidió mirándola a los ojos con amor

Serena seguía llorando sin articular palabra – di que sí – le susurro Mina al oído

-si – habló más alto de lo que quería – acepto – seguía llorando Darien se levanto, le coloco el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y la abrazo, se besaron tiernamente

-no son hermosos Kenji – hablo Ikuko codeando a su marido

-pues… - Kenji suspiro – nunca había visto a Serena tan contenta – se acerco a la pareja – señor Chiba… - hablo serio

-por favor llámame Darien

-bien Darien – le tendió la mano – sé que harás feliz a mi hija

-así lo hare señor – estrecharon las manos – bien pues a comer – todos comieron en armonía, haciendo planes, consultando fechas, las madres dando consejos a la embarazada entre otros temas

XOXOXO

El departamento de Darien estaba en silencio, era de noche, iban a dar las doce, la pareja estaba dormida o eso parecía Serena se levanto de la cama sigilosamente salió de la recamara directo a la cocina, saco un paquete de pasteles de chocolate de tamaño individual, tomó una pequeña vela de un cajón y unos cerillos, regreso a la habitación, acomodo lo que había traído de la cocina en el buro de noche del lado del pelinegro, se quito la playera de Darien que llevaba para dormir, y también se quito la tanga, las tiro al suelo, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda miro el reloj 23.59, estaba impaciente, 00.00 justo al dar la media noche Serena se subió a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, quien estaba boca arriba durmiendo a pierna suelta, cuando sintió a la rubia sobre él se removió pero no se despertó

-despierta amor – susurro la rubia al oído de Darien pero él solo gruño en sueños – vamos dormilón – se restregó un poco sobre él haciéndolo estremecer logrando que despertara

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – pregunto totalmente encamorrado y soñoliento

-vamos amor, ¿Qué crees que pasa? – se volvió a restregar sobre Darien

-veo que estas inquieta – a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente la figura desnuda de la rubia, poso sus manos en las caderas de ella y la acaricio haciéndola suspirar

-solo quiero sorprenderte – sonrió de manera picara y volviendo a restregarse

-¿sorprenderme? – estaba extrañado y entretenido en la rubia que tenia sobre él

-claro – se inclino sobre el dejando logrando que el pusiera toda su atención en sus senos los cuales empezó a acariciar, ella tomó algo del buro, y luego vio una pequeña luz, por lo que se concentro en lo que había en el buró, cuando vio un pequeño pastel de chocolate de tamaño individual no pudo más que sonreír, ella se levanto de su regazo – siéntate – él se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera, luego ella lo siguió y de nuevo se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, tomo el pastelillo y lo puso frente a Darien – pide un deseo amor

-tengo todo lo quiero aquí conmigo – le acaricio la mejilla – tengo la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa que jamás haya conocido - y luego le acaricio el vientre – voy a tener la familia que siempre he querido – tomó la mano izquierda de la rubia – pronto estaremos casados, no necesito nada más

-vamos Darien, es la tradición – hizo un pequeño puchero

-está bien – sonrió divertido – "deseo que nuestro amor dure para siempre y sea más grande que el universo" – soplo la vela

-feliz cumpleaños amor – le quito la vela al pastel y se la ofreció en los labios, él comió un trozo de pastel y luego la besó rápidamente – sabe rico el pastel

-pero… - le quito el pastel de la mano tomó un trozo con los dedos y lo aplasto para luego embarrarlo en uno de los senos de la rubia, ella gimió por el frio pero se quedo quieta esperando lo que haría Darien, el se inclino y lamio el postre hasta que dejo limpia la piel de Serena – definitivamente sabe mejor así – la miro con picardía

-a ver – le arranco un trozo y repitió el proceso dejando pastel sobre el torso del pelinegro, lo lamio hasta dejar limpio – cierto, sabe delicioso

-me vuelves loco - la abrazó y le devoro los labios, se besaban con pasión mientras sus sexos se rozaban – necesito… sentirte – con la mano libre saco su miembro que estaba listo y la acomodo para quedar alineados, la fue deslizando hasta que estuvieron totalmente unidos – te amo – susurro en su oído

-yo también… te amo – se empezaron a mover embargados de pasión abrazados escuchando los jadeos el uno del otro, respirando el aliento uno del otro, los movimientos fueron incrementando al igual que los jadeos y gemidos, poco a poco alcanzaron el orgasmo que los hizo flotar un sentirse plenos

-Dios Serena - hablo después de una rato en que permanecieron en la misma posición recobrando la respiración abrazados – eres toda pasión – la ayudo a sentarse a su lado para luego abrazarla – es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido – tomó el otro pastel que había en el buro le dio una mordida y luego se lo acerco a Serena para que ella le diera otra mordida, así, entre ambos se comieron el pequeño pastel

-y eso que aun no te he dado tu regalo – se giro para tomar algo de su buro

-¿esto que acaba de pasar no fue mi regalo? – pregunto coqueto acariciando la pierna de ella

-muy gracioso Darien – le acerco una caja pequeña – toma – le beso la mejilla – feliz cumpleaños amor – Darien tomó la cajita y la abrió dentro había un hermoso reloj de plata que tomo para mirarlo mejor – mira el reverso – él lo giro, tenia grabada una frase

-Para el amor de mi vida te amo. Sere – leyó Darien en voz alta – gracias amor – le beso sus labios – esta hermoso

-Rei me ayudo a elegirlo – se acurruco en su pecho – será mejor que durmamos, recuerda que mañana nos esperan en casa de tus papas

-si amor – acaricio su abultado vientre y el bebe se movió – los amo – beso el tope de su cabeza y los cubrió con la sabana dejándose arrastrar por el dulce sueño

XOXOXO

-bien Serena – le decía Amy levantándose de la silla en donde estaba observando la dilatación de la rubia – ya falta poco para que nazca tu bebe – Serena ya estaba en su habitación del hospital lista con los monitores y todo para el parto, llevaba ya más de ocho horas en labor de parto todo había iniciado desde en la mañana, cuando se encontraba en casa de Mina conversando con ella y tomando un té, la pobre de Mina gritaba más que Serena mientras las primeras contracciones llegaban, llamaron a Darien que paso por ella para llevarla al hospital, donde Amy ya la estaba esperando, todo el tiempo Darien permanecía con ella, a ratos la besaba y le acariciaba, le tomaba la mano cuando llegaba alguna contracción y se preguntaba si no le rompería la mano de tan fuerte que la apretaba, se preguntaba donde cabía tanta fuerza en tan pequeño cuerpo, solo cuando Amy la revisaba es que el salía de la habitación, pero paseaba de un lado para otro frente a la puerta como león enjaulado

-¿Cómo esta Serena? – preguntaron Ikuko y Luna al mismo tiempo cuando vieron salir a Darien

-parece que ya falta poco para que nazca el bebe – respondió el pelinegro pasando la mano por su pelo una y otra vez en señal de nervio

-cálmate Darien – le dijo su padre quien conocía ese gesto – tienes que estar tranquilo para ayudar a Serena

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme papa? – se movía nervioso de un lado a otro

-oye, yo pase por lo mismo que tu y no una sino dos veces – le respondió su padre poniéndose serio

-perdón papa – suspiro – es solo que esto me sobrepasa

-Darien mi hija te necesita muy calmado – hablo Kenji palmeándole la espalda, Darien le sonrió pero no dijo nada – porque no vas conmigo por un café

-o un té de tila – susurro Luna

-no, yo aquí me quedo, de aquí no me van a mover ni con grúa

-DARIEN – se escucho el grito de la rubia desde afuera de la habitación, Darien iba a entrar pero en ese momento salía Amy

-ha llegado el momento – comento la doctora mirando a los que esperaban con Darien quien no dijo nada y entro casi atropellando a su amiga para llegar con la rubia

-aquí estoy amor – le tomó la mano y casi se arrepiente porque le apretó tan fuerte la mano que casi se la rompe – amor – se quejo – trata de calmarte

-no puedo Darien maldita sea – en vez de soltarlo le apretó el brazo con la otra mano – me duele, me duele mucho

-a… a mi tam… también – le estaba enterrando las uñas – amor, cálmate chiquita – rogo casi en un sollozo

-¿Qué me calme? – Lo apretó mas fuerte – como quieres que me calme – seguía gritando – tú tienes la culpa de esto

-es hora de irnos Serena – dijo Amy entrando a la habitación, en ese momento la rubia soltó a Darien

-gracias Amy – comento el pelinegro con alivio sintiendo su brazo a salvo, la doctora solo sonrió divertida por la cara de su amigo

Entraron dos enfermeros para trasladar a Serena en un camilla, colocaron los monitores y salieron, en el pasillo se encontró a sus padres y los de Darien, pero realmente no les prestaba atención, estaba asustada y nerviosa y el dolor era insoportable aunque en ese momento la contracción había pasado, llegaron al quirófano y la acomodaron, al poco entraron Amy y Darien quienes llevaban ropa especial, entro más gente pero no le dio importancia, Darien se acerco a ella y le beso la frente pero no hizo intento por tomarle la mano

-todo estará bien amor – le aseguro el pelinegro mientras Amy y el equipo médico se ponían en posiciones, otra contracción la obligo a inclinarse al frente

-maldita sea Darien es tu maldita culpa – grito con todas sus fuerzas, las enfermeras y Amy se miraron divertidas

-calma Serena – le pidió el pelinegro y cometió el terrible error de ponerse a su lado y acercar el rostro, porque en ese momento le tomó la camisa esterilizada y lo jalo, logrando asustarlo – Serena

-te odio Darien Chiba – grito jaloneándolo – te odio

-amor – suplico tratando que lo soltara – relájate ¿sí?

-como quieres que me relaje si por tu culpa estoy así – lo seguía zarandeando y Amy y las enfermeras hacían un esfuerzo por no reírse de la pareja – te juro que no me pondrás una mano encima jamás, me entiendes, jamás

-vamos amor – estaba pálido por la impresión – tienes que estar tranquila – pero lo que quería es que lo soltara

-bien Serena es hora – hablo Amy lo mas profesional que pudo – "desearía tener una cámara fotográfica" necesito que pujes

En ese momento Darien puso toda su atención en Amy tanto que no se dio cuenta que Serena lo soltó de la camisa para tomarle la mano

-puja Serena – repitió Amy

-ahhh – gritaron Serena y Darien al mismo tiempo, ella por pujar y él por el dolor que sentía en la mano, pareciera que una prensa se la aplastara

-deja de pujar Serena – le pidió Amy elevando la voz para hacerse oír entre los gritos, la pareja jadeaba de alivio respirando con dificultad, Darien se soltó apresuradamente de la mano de Serena

-puja de nuevo Serena – pidió otra vez Amy

-maldito infeliz – grito la rubia mientras pujaba – eres un maldito desgraciado bastardo poco hombre – seguía gritando

-ya salió la cabeza Serena – hablo la doctora – sigue pujando

-jamás me volverás a tocar maldito… jamás volveré a estar contigo me oyes… te odio con toda mi alma… te odio maldito… te… - el llanto inundo el quirófano cortando la furia de Serena, el llanto era fuerte

Darien se quedo petrificado mirando a Amy y luego a Serena, quien empezaba a llorar de alegría y sin darse cuenta él empezó a llorar también

-ven Darien – le pidió Amy – quiero que cortes el cordón – el pelinegro se acerco e hizo lo propio como todo un profesional, aunque la vista la tenia nublada por las lagrimas una vez cortado el cordón tomaron al niño para limpiarlo – te presento a tu hijo – le dijo la doctora mientras envolvía al bebe en una manta y se lo ponía en los brazos

-es un niño amor – le comento el pelinegro a Serena mientras le acercaba el pequeño bultito y se lo puso en los brazos – gracias amor – le beso la frente – es hermoso y está sano amor – besó la cabecita del pequeño quien empezaba a abrir los ojos, era hermoso, era el vivo retrato de su madre, de pelo rubio y la piel blanca pero con los ojos de un azul profundo como la noche – es idéntico a ti amor

-tiene tus ojos amor – le decía Serena mientras le acariciaba la pequeña mejilla

-¿y qué nombre le pondrán? – preguntó Amy

-Alexander – respondió el pelinegro con orgullo – Alexander Chiba Tsukino

-suena lindo amigo – comento la doctora – bueno Serena me lo tengo que llevar – tomo al niño en brazos mientras la madre hacia un puchero – tú necesitas descansar y recuperarte, en unas horas te ayudare para que le des pecho

De nuevo unos enfermeros llevaron a Serena a su habitación, pero antes de llegar la inconsciencia la fue arrastrando al mundo de los sueños sabiendo que su hijo estaba sano y contaba con el amor de Darien

* * *

**Que les pareció el nacimiento del pequeño Chiba, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus rw SalyLuna, Cristal de plata, Beabi, cristhydechiba, Mayilu y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. Sé que estuvo pequeño el cap. Pero espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en un capitulo de una serie americana llamada Kamasutra**

* * *

-estás hermosa hija – comentaba Kenji mientras le ofrecía el brazo

-gracias papa – le dio un beso en la mejilla tomó el brazo de su padre y ambos cruzaron el lumbral de la iglesia – "Dios todo quedo hermoso, tal como Mina y Rei dijeron" – observo la iglesia decorada con rosas blancas y listones de seda, caminaban por el pasillo sobre la alfombra roja lo vio ahí esperándola en el altar – "como amo a ese hombre, tan guapo como siempre" – Darien estaba enfundado en un tuxedo negro, que acentuaba su masculina forma e incluso hacia que se viera más alto, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos que la miraban con amor, era como mirar la noche donde gustosa se perdería

-"es como un ángel" – pensó Darien al mirar a la rubia quien se acercaba por el pasillo su vestido era sencillo estraples de seda ajustado del busto hasta la cintura y en corte línea A, la cola del vestido no era muy larga, llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño sencillo con algunos mechones sueltos, donde se sujetaba el velo su rostro estaba iluminado por la felicidad – "cuanto te amo Serena" – al llegar a su lado le tomo la mano y se la beso con dulzura, se sonrieron mutuamente y el mundo paso a ser un borrón, lo único importante era mirarse el uno a otro y quedarse ahí para siempre

El padre inicio la ceremonia con toda la formalidad y espiritualidad que requería, las arras se las dieron los padres de Serena, los anillos los padres de Darien, Rei y Nick les colocaron el lazo

-Darien Chiba – hablo el padre - ¿aceptas como esposa a Serena Tsukino para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto – respondió sonriente

-Serena Tsukino ¿aceptas como esposo a Darien Chiba para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto – estaba radiante de felicidad

-por el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios a unido no lo separará el hombre – comento el padre – puede besar a la novia – le indico a Darien quien abrazo a Serena y luego le dio un suave y delicado beso

-te amo tanto – el pelinegro la abrazo con ternura y amor

-y yo a ti – salieron de la iglesia para verse rodeados de abrazos y felicitaciones

-hijos felicidades – los abrazo Luna con mucha efusividad

-ahora eres toda una Chiba hermanita – la abrazo Rei con tanta fuerza que casi se caen las dos

-cuidado enana – la regañó Darien – no me la maltrates

-miren chicos quien quiere felicitarlos – se acerco Lita, la niñera una chica alta de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes, iba cargando al pequeño Chiba

-hola Lex – decía Serena mientras cargaba un hermoso ángel de seis meses vestido con un pequeño trajecito de color blanco – ¿te portaste bien?

El pequeño balbuceaba respondiendo a su madre, le acaricio las mejillas con sus pequeñas manitas para después estirar los brazos para que su padre lo cargara

-hola campeón – lo cargo su papa – que grande estas, como has crecido

-que exagerado amigo – le comentó Mal palmeando su espalda – si lo viste ayer en la mañana

-pero extrañaba a mi hijo – el pelinegro hizo un divertido puchero logrando hacer reír a todos los presentes, Serena el día anterior a la boda se fue a la casa de sus padres para que por lo menos la noche previa a la boda no durmieran en el mismo techo, aunque era innecesario ambos quería algo tradicional, además ambos se fueron a sus respectivas despedidas de soltero, Mina organizo una pequeña reunión en la mansión donde se esforzó por darle los consejos que el kamasutra recomendaba para los recién casados, masajes, posiciones, afrodisiacos entre otras cosas, mientras que Malachite con ayuda del Gran Sabio le organizo algo en el casino juegos y bebida porque las típicas damas de compañía del casino fueron rechazadas por el pelinegro aunque sabía que más bien se las mando el Gran Sabio para molestarlo

-hola chicos – se acerco Amy a felicitarlos – muchas felicidades por su boda – les deseo – oye Darien – comento la peliazul divertida – ¿Serena te cumplió la promesa que hizo el día que nació Alex? – pregunto sonriendo y Darien se puso pálido

-¿Qué promesa Amy? – pregunto Serena no recordando mucho de ese episodio de su vida, todo lo que está presente en su memoria era el nacimiento de su hijo

-pues que no volvería a tocarte tu ahora marido – aclaro divertida y la pareja se quedo en estado de shock, el pelinegro porque no se lo cumpliera ahora y la rubia porque en realidad no se acordaba de todo eso

-bueno es hora de las fotos – comentó Mina muy animada, y así se tomaron fotos de la pareja de recién casados, con su pequeño hijo, con sus padres y suegros, con los amigos, poco después se fueron a la recepción

-todo quedo hermoso – le decía Serena a Mina quien había prestado el jardín de su mansión para que ahí se festejara la fiesta, se había colocado una tarima y una carpa de color blanco, había rosas blancas y listones de seda justo como en la iglesia, la mesa de honor y algunas mesas alrededor de la pista de baile, había música de dj para amenizar el ambiente, cuando los recién casados llegaron ya habían llegado casi todos, Mina se acerco al dj y tomó el micrófono

-demos la bienvenida al señor y la señora Chiba – pidió la rubia amiga y todos aplaudieron – y disfruten la fiesta - dicho esto se acerco a sus amigos y los abrazo – muchas felicidades amigos

Durante un rato la fiesta estuvo entre las conversaciones de los invitados, que la pareja agradeciera su presencia, después vino la comida cortesía de un amigo de Mina que es un chef de talla internacional, todo había quedado delicioso

-y ahora damas y caballeros es momento del primer baile de los señores Chiba – Darien y Serena se levantaron de la mesa de honor y se colocaron al centro de la pista y la música se empezó a escuchar mientras ellos se abrazaban y comenzaban a bailar

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

-te amo Serena – el pelinegro le besó el hombro descubierto - Eres lo que tanto esperaba. Lo que en sueños buscaba. Y que en ti descubrí. Tú has llegado a encender. Cada parte de mi alma. Cada espacio de mi ser – le canto al oído - Ya no tengo corazón. Ni ojos para nadie. Solo para ti

-Eres el amor de mi vida. El destino lo sabía Y hoy te puso ante mí – respondió cantando Serena abrazándolo del cuello – Y cada vez que miro al pasado. Es que entiendo que a tu lado. Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ambos seguían abrazados bailando delicadamente – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – comento el pelinegro acariciando su espalda

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

-como agradezco que hayas decidido dar ese paso, que me hayas invitado a cenar a pesar de que era casada en ese momento – la rubia acaricio el negro cabello azabache de Darien – sé que era inapropiado pero todo valió la pena

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

-no vas a cumplir la promesa que dijo Amy ¿verdad? – pregunto angustiado mirándola a los ojos

Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…

Ella se quedo en silencio aumentando la angustia de Darien, se acerco más a su oído – no podría aunque quisiera – Darien respiro aliviado – te amo tanto que no sabes cuánto te extrañe anoche – besó su cuello

-te juro que en la luna de miel nos desquitamos – prometió el pelinegro con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, Serena se estremeció ya que desde que nació su hijo se han visto muy atareados

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí.

Una vez que acabo la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar rompiendo la pequeña burbuja donde estaban sumergidos los recién casados, después la fiesta transcurrió normal, el pastel, lanzar el ramo, la liga, siguió mas baile, hasta la noche, después Darien y Serena que ya se habían cambiado sus ropas se despidieron de los invitados y su familia para dirigirse al aeropuerto donde tomarían un avión a la playa, regalo de Rei y Nicolas

-será mejor dormir un rato ¿no te parece amor? – pregunto Darien en cuento estuvieron instalados en su habitación del hotel

-creo que sí – bostezo la rubia – fue un día de muchas emociones – recargo su cabeza en su pecho – bueno – se soltó del abrazo – me voy a poner cómoda – sacó unas cosas de su maleta y camino al baño – no me tardo – se giro para mirarlo con ternura

-¿quieres que te ayude? – le dedico una picara sonrisa

-eres insaciable señor Chiba – lo dijo como regaño

-es lo que provoca señora Chiba – respondió levantando los hombros y desabrochándose la camisa

-no me tardo amor – entro al baño donde se desprendió de su vestido veraniego para ponerse un camisón y se soltó el cabello para después cepillarlo, se quito el maquillaje y se lavo los dientes, miro su mano izquierda donde reposaban sus anillos, se sentía tan feliz y completa que todo lo que había vivido antes de conocer a Darien fue como un mal sueño – el baño es tuyo – le dijo al salir a su marido a quien encontró recostado en la cama con solo su bóxer no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír traviesa – veo que tu ya estas cómodo "y demasiado sexy para mi salud"

-tenía que hacer algo mientras usabas el baño – se levanto y camino hacia su esposa con la agilidad y gracia de una pantera que la dejo paralizada, la beso fugazmente – ya vengo – se metió al baño mientras la rubia se acomodaba en la cama, dentro Darien se miraba al espejo, sus ojos irradiaban la felicidad que sentía, ahora Serena era suya de todas las maneras posibles, y jamás la dejaría, y siempre la cuidaría como prometió, y además amaría a su familia como siempre deseo, agradecía a la vida por la oportunidad y a su pequeña hermanita por el empujón que le dio, se lavo los dientes y uso el servicio, después salió del baño y encontró a su esposa acostada en la cama, acurrucada en las almohadas y probablemente en el país de los sueños porque tenía los ojos cerrados, se hinco frente a ella en el suelo, la observo su pelo desparramado en la cama, su piel blanca, sus labios que tan bien besaban – "eres el ángel de mi vida" – parecía que había entrado en un hechizo, no podía dejar de mirarla

-¿vas a dormir o a velarme? – pregunto la rubia sin abrir los ojos, se sentía nerviosa porque podía percibir la esencia de Darien, su calor, sabía que estaba mirándola pero quería que la abrazara para poder dormir

-pensé que dormías – se levanto para rodear la cama y acostarse junto a ella

-no puedo dormir cuando no estás a mi lado – se giro para colocarse en brazos de su amado esposo

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tenga guardias y vaya a convenciones? – la abrazo mas

-me las arreglaré pero mientras estemos bajo el mismo techo voy a dormir plácidamente en tus brazos

-bueno, al menos sé que hago bien una parte de mi trabajo – bromeo – duerme amor – beso su frente

-te amo Darien – suspiro y se acurruco mas en el pecho de su esposo

-y yo a ti Serena

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la inconsciencia a la espera de un nuevo día, pero siempre juntos, tomados de la mano, con su hijo y los que la vida les diera, siendo capaces de vivir por y para el otro, amándose, respetándose, y cuidándose mutuamente, porque la vida siempre nos pone diferentes caminos que seguir, pero al final todo nos lleva al verdadero camino, aunque pueda parecer inesperado…

FIN

* * *

**Hola chicas, si, lo sé, este es el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, pero ciertamente fue más largo de lo esperado porque la idea iba a ser un one shot jajaja, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y seguiré con mis demás historias**

**Gracias por sus rw, Mayilu, Cristal de plata, SalyLuna, Neshita y Beabi, y gracias a las que siguen la historia**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
